


Quid Pro Quo (Мера за меру)

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Гарри проклят и приходит к Снейпу за лечением.





	Quid Pro Quo (Мера за меру)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/76523) by Aucta Sinistra. 



**эпиграф**

  
Темная фигура приблизилась, и знакомая поступь – пусть даже прошло столько лет! – немедленно разоблачила скрытого тенями человека.  
Впрочем, даже если бы Гарри не узнал его, одного голоса, похожего на шипение темного пряного вина, что помешивают, по традиции, раскаленной кочергой, было бы достаточно, чтобы пустить стайку мурашек по спине.  
\- Мистер Поттер. Я в ужасе думаю: мы потратили семь лет, обучая вас благоразумию, лишь ради напрашивающегося вывода, что вы так же уязвимы к неожиданностям, как самый беззащитный из магглов.  
Гарри с улыбкой обернулся.  
\- Я знал, что это вы, – Снейп уже был рядом, и Гарри встал. – Как поживаете, профессор?  
Снейп остановился и с ухмылкой осмотрел Гарри сверху вниз. Потом снизу вверх. Потом снова сверху вниз. Ухмылка пропала.  
\- Что? – Гарри взглянул на себя, одергивая тонкий свитер. – Я чем-то измазался у Дамблдора в кабинете? Вечно он пичкает людей сладостями и... – он поднял глаза и увидел, как нечто, похожее на смущение, промелькнуло на лице зельевара.  
Снейп покачал головой.  
– Ничего, – сев за стол, он жестом предложил Гарри вернуться на свое место.  
Гарри снова уселся, задумавшись. Он имел некоторое представление – не потому, что сам обратил внимание на эти перемены, а оттого, что Гермиона прокомментировала их в последнюю встречу – о том, как сильно вырос и возмужал по окончании школы. Благодарить за них стоило службу в спецбригаде аврората. Работа эта оказалась в основном физической – и непростой в гораздо большей степени, чем ожидалось. После разговора с подругой Гарри пристально осмотрел себя в зеркале и пришел к выводу, что слава – не единственный повод для необъяснимого ранее внимания его коллег – и женщин, и мужчин. Он выглядел... впечатляюще.  
Но никогда в жизни ему не пришло бы в голову, что Северус Снейп это заметит.  
Гарри пришлось подавить смешок. По школе ходило достаточно сплетен о Снейповой половой жизни - точнее, о ее отсутствии. Гарри считал, что зельевар сексуален как сам черт, и не стеснялся вещать об этом, отчего на него многие странно косились, а он искренне удивлялся: почему никто, кроме него, не замечает, как необычайно привлекателен этот саркастичный ублюдок? Но доказательств, что интересы зельевара лежат в том или ином направлении, не было ни у кого.  
Потом случилась последняя битва с Волдемортом, и ее последствия стерли все вольные мысли из голов выживших на много месяцев вперед.  
Впрочем, теперь, если легкий румянец на щеках профессора был тому уликой, существовала вероятность, что интересы Снейпа все же могут лежать в его направлении. Этот визит мог оказаться выгодным сразу в нескольких смыслах.  
«Лишь бы он не послал тебя в преисподнюю».  
Но, уже побывав там однажды, Гарри и этого не боялся.  
\- Если вы явились лишь затем, чтобы тратить мое время, мистер Поттер, можете удалиться в любой момент.  
Гарри вздрогнул.  
– Простите, сэр. Я хотел бы поговорить с вами.  
\- Кажется, желание поговорить уже успело вас покинуть, – Снейп стал перекладывать бумаги на столе.  
\- Это, знаете ли, нелегко, - пожаловался Гарри.  
\- Мне безразлично, мистер Поттер, легко или нелегко вам 'это', - передразнил Снейп. – Чем бы 'это' ни было. Пусть некоторые не согласятся, но мир вокруг вас не вертится. А я - тем более.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
– Простите, сэр. Постараюсь не отвлекать вас больше необходимого.  
Положив бумаги на стол, Снейп заговорил учтиво, хотя каждое его слово было острым, как скальпель:  
\- Не вижу никакой необходимости в том, чтобы вы вообще меня отвлекали.  
Гарри собрался было снова вздохнуть, но вовремя сдержался. «Он тебе уже пять минут твердит, чтобы ты говорил по существу, а ты все тянешь резину. Сражайся вы на дуэли, ты бы уже был мертв. Неудивительно, что у него не хватает на тебя терпения».  
Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:  
– Меня прокляли. "Deglubarolente". Мне нужно лечение.  
Снейп поднял голову, от удивления и любопытства перестав хмуриться. Он поднялся, махнув рукой подсвечникe на столе. Пламя взметнулось выше. Гарри безропотно встал и стянул с себя джемпер.  
\- Взгляните сами, - сказал он, бросив джемпер на стул и поднимая руки. – Это случилось вчера.  
Было чрезвычайно странно и неуютно. Мгновение Снейп глядел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, потом встал и обошел стол, чтобы осмотреть торс Гарри. Юноша уставился в потолок. Его подташнивало от вида пятнышек влажной, слоящейся кожи по всему телу - предвестников медленной, болезненной смерти.  
Он всем существом чувствовал движение Снейпа вокруг него, исходящие от мужчины жар и запах. Снейп всегда излучал тепло, а работа с зельями или природная особенность – или и то, и другое – придавали его коже своеобразный аромат, неотразимый, завораживающий, который, минуя нос, бил прямо в нёбо. А также заметно влиял на другие части тела.  
Гарри дышал ртом и думал о Долорес Амбридж, чтобы замедлить неумолимо надвигающуюся эрекцию. Он не мог представить, как убьет министерскую жабу, поскольку это было довольно возбуждающей фантазией. Взамен он вообразил, будто целует ее. Это сработало.  
Через какое-то время он сказал, ткнув пальцем:  
\- У вас здоровенная паутина во-он –  
И тут Снейп коснулся его груди. Тремя пальцами – Гарри явственно почувствовал каждый из них – чуть пониже левого соска. Прикосновение отняло дыхание, мысли, а также твердость в намерениях игнорировать ситуацию. Возможно, он даже слегка всхлипнул. Потолок начал расплываться.  
\- Больно? – спросил Снейп.  
\- Не поверите, до какой степени, - пробормотал Гарри.  
Пальцы исчезли, и Снейп выпрямился. Их взгляды встретились, и ни у одного не хватило мужества действовать.  
Снейп моргнул и отшатнулся так, будто Гарри пялился на него и жадно облизывался.  
Гарри проверил: нет, язык по-прежнему был за зубами. «И на том спасибо».  
Снейп снова сел за стол с прежним невозмутимым выражением, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- И по какой причине я должен помогать мужчине, который был истинным бичом моего существования на протяжении семи лет?  
Гарри сказал:  
\- По какой причине? Я не могу дать ее вам, сэр. То есть... если под словом "причина" вы видите личное побуждение к согласию.  
\- Именно.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь, сэр, – Гарри снова натянул джемпер, на сей раз неторопливо. «Он назвал меня мужчиной».  
\- Если вы думаете, что только оттого, что вы уничтожили Волдеморта...  
Смех Гарри заставил его замолчать.  
\- Вы сделали для этого много больше, чем я, – сказал он тихо и искренне. – Так что вряд ли я стал бы таким хвастаться.

* * *

Снейп ясно видел, что у Гарри нет никакой надежды на его согласие. Что вера в его, Снейпово, невыразимое отвращение по-прежнему прочна.  
\- Я всего лишь пришел спросить, - сказал Гарри. Для человека, которому только что отказали в жизненно важной услуге, он был удивительно спокоен. – Вы – один из полудюжины современных алхимиков, способных приготовить зелье, которое меня вылечит. А из этой полудюжины – единственный, кого я знаю лично.  
\- Вы наверняка предпочтете вручить свою судьбу в другие руки, - произнес Снейп, - Или старый враг лучше двух новых?  
Гарри склонил голову в удивительно трогательном раздумье. Мальчишка был чертовски красив.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, наконец. – Хоть я и в курсе, что вы меня презираете...  
\- Я не презираю вас...  
\- ...я вам доверяю. Если вы говорите, что беретесь за что-то, я знаю - вы доведете дело до конца, и сделаете его на славу. Я... не думаю, что смог бы так же всецело довериться чужому человеку, – показное спокойствие Гарри дало брешь, выпуская наружу горечь. – Честно говоря, я знаю, что не смог бы.  
\- И если я откажусь...  
\- Я буду вынужден попросить кого-то другого, - сказал Гарри. – Я сначала пришел сюда потому, что знаю вас. И верю вам.  
\- Непостижимо, как вы можете... – Снейп тряхнул головой. – Вы убеждены, что я вас ненавижу, но доверяете мне свою жизнь?  
\- Вы ни за что не позволите мне умереть просто потому, что ненавидите меня, - сказал Гарри, неожиданно улыбнувшись. – Ведь вы - эталон порядочности, не так ли? Я раньше об этом не думал.  
\- Только без этих ваших глупостей, прошу. Причины я так и не услышал.  
\- Я же говорю: ее нет. Выдумайте ее сами. Мне нечего предложить, кроме денег - а их вы швырнете мне в лицо, – и благодарности. Не стану описывать свои предположения на тему того, что вы с ней сделаете, – Гарри вздохнул. – Я могу лишь просить, профессор. Что и сделал. Если вам любопытно - я не жду, что вы согласитесь. Но попробовать должен был.  
Красавец, и как вырос. Наконец-то.  
Снейп сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Я согласен. Не дайте этому факту вскружить вам голову, - добавил он быстро, видя, как Гарри выпрямился с удивлением и облегчением на открытом юном лице. – Возможно, после долгих месяцев, которые я провожу, стараясь вбить простейшие из знаний в тупейшие из голов, я всего лишь предвкушаю сложность задачи.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
– Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет. Вам больше не удастся убедить меня в том, что вы – непорядочный человек.  
\- Убирайтесь-ка из моего кабинета, пока я не превратил вас в утконоса.  
Гарри улыбнулся, склонив голову набок.  
– А вы сможете?  
\- Вон, Поттер. Вернитесь через два дня, – Снейп отвернулся от юноши и принялся шарить взглядом по книжным полкам, но спиной чуял ухмылку бесенка.  
\- Спасибо вам, профессор.  
Дверь захлопнулась. Снейп сглотнул, выдохнул, и посмотрел на свои дрожащие руки, словно они принадлежали кому-то другому. Похоже, неделя будет... интересной.

**глава 1: день первый**

  
\- А, - Снейп поднял глаза, когда дверь отворилась, и встал из-за стола. – Мистер Поттер. Как я рад вас видеть.  
Гарри остановился как вкопанный.  
– Простите. Я, наверное, ошибся дверью.  
\- Входите же, – Снейп устремился к нему. – Мне нужна ваша кровь.  
«Это многое объясняет». Гарри сделал неуверенный шаг вперед.  
– Вообще-то я и сам ей пользуюсь.  
Снейп остановился перед ним - пузырек в одной руке, сверкающий скальпель в другой.  
\- Очень остроумно, мистер Поттер. Закатайте рукав и не двигайтесь, пожалуйста.  
Вместо этого Гарри стащил с себя свитер; на стриптиз его маленькое шоу не тянуло, поскольку под свитером была футболка, но юноше польстило мимолётное волнение в темных глазах Снейпа, наблюдавшего за процессом.  
\- Держите, – Снейп передал Гарри пузырек и приложил освободившуюся ладонь к его руке, глядя на голубеющие под кожей вены и артерии с таким вниманием, что Гарри тоже уставился на них, впервые на своей памяти. Выглядели они занятно.  
Потом Снейп отпустил его руку и провел пальцами по лучеобразной венке, да так, что Гарри содрогнулся с головы до пят.  
Снейп посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Перестаньте! – сказал Гарри в свое оправдание, хотя хотелось ему противоположного. – Мне... щекотно.  
\- Расслабьтесь, - велел Снейп.  
\- Не могу я расслабиться, пока вы меня поглаживаете, - запротестовал Гарри.  
\- Я, - сказал Снейп, снова проведя по вене, - вас не поглаживаю, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри стиснул зубы.  
\- Я пытаюсь найти вену, наиболее приемлемую для получения того количества крови, что необходимо для спасения вашей бесценной жизни.  
Он занес нож, бросив на Гарри вызывающе холодный взгляд.  
– Если бы я вас поглаживал, вы бы заметили, уверяю вас.  
Гарри судорожно выдохнул. «Я и заметил. Ох, черт побери...»  
Снейп сделал точный надрез и повернул руку ранкой вниз. Без напоминания Гарри передал ему пузырек и смотрел, как вязкие капли стекают по прозрачным стеклянным стенкам.  
Когда пузырек был наполовину полон, Снейп внезапно прижал палец к ранке, отнял сосуд и оттолкнул руку Гарри, будто избавляясь от чего-то неприятного.  
\- Зелье должно быть сварено заново каждый день, - сказал Снейп, глядя на пузырек. – Это означает, что каждое утро мне понадобится небольшое количество вашей крови. Принимать его нужно в одно и тот же время.  
Гарри прижал ладонь к ранке и кивнул.  
– Я взял отпуск в Министерстве, а директор позволил мне поселиться в незанятой комнате в Гриффиндорской башне.  
Снейп взглянул на него, явно удивленный, и Гарри ухмыльнулся:  
– Так что я полностью в вашем распоряжении.  
Казалось, Снейп поразмыслил над этим предложением и решил отказаться. Он схватил Гарри за кисть, распрямил его руку, снова провел пальцем по разрезу – Гарри опять вздрогнул – и произнес:  
\- Coalescero.  
Вдвоем они смотрели, как ранка затягивается.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Гарри, чувствуя покалывание заклинания глубоко под кожей. Их глаза встретились, и Гарри затопили ощущения несколько иного рода. Он решился на просчитанный риск: – Я бы и сам справился.  
Как и ожидалось, на этом Снейп отпустил его руку.  
– Неблагодарный мальчишка.  
Гарри и это предвидел.  
– Я благодарен вам. Я совсем не то хотел сказать.  
Cлабой краски, тронувшей бледные щеки Снейпа, oн увидеть не ожидал, но надеялся – то есть, рассчитывал на какой-то знак, что сквозь Снейпову непреодолимую бронь можно пробиться.  
Снейп отстранился от него; непроницаемый взгляд вернулся к пузырьку.  
\- Я, разумеется, ожидаю некоего возмещения своим трудам на благо поддержки вашего прославленного существования, - протянул зельевар.  
Гарри почувствовал, как его брови взлетают вверх.  
– Не деньги? – спросил он ошеломленно.  
– Вот уж нет, - усмехнулся Снейп.  
\- Тогда что?  
\- Еще не решил, - ответил Снейп. Черные глаза скользнули по Гарри на мгновенье. – Вас это беспокоит?  
– Нет, сэр, - помотал головой Гарри. - Когда будете знать, чего желаете, просто скажите мне.  
Он не позволил себе улыбнуться в ответ на очевидное изумление на лице Снейпа. Мужчина явно пытался вывести его из себя намеками на таинственную мзду за свои спасительные зелья. Но если Гарри и был хоть в чем-то уверен, так это в том, что Снейп был благородным человеком. По-своему. Ничего ужасного или невозможного он бы не попросил, а Гарри знал, что с радостью заплатит все, что будет спрошено.  
Снейп направился к двери своей личной лаборатории, все еще глядя на пузырек с кровью. Остановившись на мгновение, он сказал:  
\- Можете идти, но вернитесь в полдень для первого сеанса лечения.  
И, даже не взглянув на Гарри, исчез в лаборатории.  
Глядя, как за Снейпом закрывается дверь, Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Он явно не в силах противиться твоим чарам, друг мой Поттер.  
Он решил поискать метлу и попробовать на скорую руку организовать спонтанный квиддичный матч. Не мешало избавиться от лишней энергии.

* * *

Гарри вернулся в подземелья в полдень, вспотевший, усталый, покрытый пятнами после падений на сочную траву. Вся кожа зудела – больше из-за проклятия, нежели после суматошного матча с мадам Хуч и несколькими семикурсниками. Он улыбнулся, думая о ребятишках. Те довольно быстро оправились от восторга и задали спасителю волшебного мира основательную взбучку.  
Он постучал в дверь Снейпового кабинета. Та открылась сама, и Гарри увидел, что дверь, ведущая сквозь приемную в личные покои, за которыми находилась лаборатория, тоже отворена. Он прошел внутрь и заглянул в лабораторию.  
\- А, это вы, - сказал Снейп, не поднимая головы. Он сидел на табурете, склонившись над внушительным томом, чьи хрустящие страницы аккуратно листал двумя пальцами. С полдюжины колб стояло вокруг, одни с жидкими, другие с сухими ингредиентами. Гарри осмотрел сначала их, потом Снейпа.  
Некоторое время спустя Снейп поднял глаза.  
\- На что это вы уставились?  
Гарри вздрогнул и закрыл рот. Он поразмыслил над тем, чтобы сказать правду, но решил, что восклицание «Какие у вас руки!» - не лучший способ продемонстрировать собственную зрелость. В угоду летней жаре Снейп снял мантию и остался только в черных брюках и черной же льняной рубашке с закатанными самым соблазнительным образом рукавами. Гарри никогда раньше не задумывался над тем, как привлекательны могут быть мужские руки, но сейчас ему прямо-таки не терпелось поближе познакомиться с соблазнительно выставленными на обозрение конечностями.  
«У тебя стоит на его руки», - обругал он себя. - «Ты совсем спятил».  
Снейп осторожно закрыл книгу и встал.  
– Поттер? – он оттянул пальцем высокий воротник своей застегнутой до подбородка рубашки.  
\- Сэр? – проблеял Гарри. «Если он расстегнет воротник...»  
Гарри постарался дышать неглубоко и представить себе голую Амбридж. Пальцы Снейпа вытолкнули первую пуговицу из петли...  
«Горло... кожа...» - Гарри отвернулся, сглотнув, - «Амбридж и Филч...»  
\- Вы что-то приняли, Поттер?  
Это привлекло его внимание к сощуренным глазам Снейпа.  
\- Сэр? – слава Мерлину, на первой пуговице тот и остановился.  
\- Любые увеселительные субстанции могут пагубно сказаться на зелье, которое я для вас готовлю, - предупредил Снейп.  
«Черт побери, как же он хорош, когда читает морали».  
\- Нет, сэр, - отрезал Гарри, чувствуя, что краснеет. – Я не балуюсь увеселительными субстанциями. Это слишком опасно.  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
– Да, я и забыл, какой вы благоразумный, осторожный молодой человек.  
Гарри рассмеялся; беседа отвлекла его от неожиданного, удушливого возбуждения.  
Снейп обошел конторку и прошел мимо него. Гарри втянул в себя воздух, стараясь делать это бесшумно.  
\- Прошу сюда, – зельевар шагнул к другой двери, которую Гарри никогда раньше не видел открытой. Она вела в голый каменный коридор.  
Гарри отправился следом. «Амбридж. Филч. Бюст Амбридж. Бюст Филча. Что угодно...»  
Они миновали несколько дверей, пока не остановились перед одной, которую Снейп и отворил.  
Комната была маленькой и круглой, с большим витражным окном, изображавшим черно-зеленую змею. С одной стороны в стену был встроен инкрустированный душ в виде головы дракона с открытой пастью. С другой висели полки с полотенцами, мочалками и цветными жидкостями в бутылках.  
В центре комнаты стояла высокая ванна, полная дымящейся зеленой жидкости. Она пахла... интересно.  
\- Это что?  
Снейп кивнул в сторону ванны, не глядя на Гарри.  
– Залезайте.  
Гарри наблюдал, как мужчина собирает стопку черных полотенец с одной из полок. Обернувшись, Снейп был явно удивлен тем, что Гарри не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Мне нужно в этом искупаться перед лечением? – предположил Гарри.  
\- Это, мистер Поттер, и есть лечение, - сказал Снейп. – Точнее, начальная его стадия. Остальное будет приниматься внутрь.  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди и покосился на Снейпа.  
– Значит, это не просто повод заставить меня раздеться?  
\- Извольте отправиться в баню, Поттер.  
Гарри наполовину стянул свитер.  
– Вы что, собираетесь смотреть?  
Все еще держа полотенца, Снейп поднял одну бровь.  
– Стыдитесь своего юного привлекательного тела, Поттер?  
Гарри помедлил.  
– Ээ... сейчас оно не слишком привлекательно, после проклятия-то...  
Усмешка исчезла с лица Снейпа, и Гарри был шокирован - неужели ее сменило сочувствие?  
\- Я видал и похуже, Поттер, - сказал зельевар мягко. – Но если ваша скромность вопиет...  
\- Вообще-то нет, - сказал Гарри и отвернулся, стягивая свитер.  
Он раздевался методично, не быстро и не медленно, и гордость собой была уравновешена сознанием, что его кожа сейчас представляет собой шелушащееся, пятнистое поле битвы всех оттенков красного. Он побросал грязную одежду – с отвращением предвидя, как будет снова в нее облачаться – на край ванны и рискнул посмотреть на Снейпа перед тем, как снять очки.  
Снейп наблюдал за ним ровным, ничего не выражающим взором, но его руки стискивали полотенца, а рот – по крайней мере, так казалось надеющемуся на это Гарри – не был открыт только усилием воли. Что говорило о многом.  
Постойте, а это что? Неужели по его кадыку действительно стекает капля пота?  
Гарри с усилием сглотнул и потянул с лица очки. Он сел на эмалевый борт, перебросил ноги в ванну и погрузился в жидкость. Приятная, скользкая и теплая, та успокаивающе действовала на зудящую, слоистую кожу. И была достаточно непрозрачна, чтобы скрыть... все, что нужно.  
\- Окунитесь-ка, - велел Снейп позади него. Гарри нащупал бортик, бегущий по внутренней окружности ванны, и сел на него, скользя немного из-за маслянистости жидкости. Теперь он очутился по грудь в веществе.  
\- Хорошо, - заметил он, наблюдая за танцующими на зеленой поверхности бликами света.  
На затылок тяжело легла рука, и надавила. Гарри соскользнул с бортика и нырнул под воду. Захлопнул рот и пару секунд бесполезно побарахтался.  
Он вынырнул, отплевываясь, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, слепо мигая расплывчатому Снейпу, стоящему на коленях у края ванны.  
\- Эй! За что?  
\- Советую вам вложить деньги в словарь, - весело предложил Снейп, - и с вниманием отнестись к определению слова «окунаться».  
Гарри тряхнул головой, убирая с лица волосы, и сморгнул жидкость с ресниц.  
– Нахал.  
\- Что вы сказали, Поттер? – Снейп положил полотенца на каменный выступ.  
Гарри потянулся, якобы за очками, схватил Снейпа за грудки и слегка дернул, ухмыляясь.  
\- Не советую продолжать, Поттер, - прорычал Снейп, не пытаясь вырваться. – Вы и представить себе не можете, насколько вы в моей власти.  
Их лица разделяли считанные сантиметры, и взгляды их встретились. Гарри улыбнулся и потянул чуть сильнее. Снейп не протестовал и не сдавался.  
\- Думаю, что могу, - тихо сказал Гарри.  
Он разжал пальцы и Снейп отодвинулся, задумчиво глядя на него.  
Гарри откинулся назад.  
– Что это за водичка? – оказалось, что, даже у нечеткого Снейпа ухмылка была очевидна.  
\- Вам перечислить ингредиенты? Или описать процесс приготовления?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Да нет, не стоит, – зелья никогда его не интересовали.  
Снейп фыкрнул.  
– К сожалению, я так и думал.  
\- Сколько мне здесь торчать? – спросил Гарри, опершись на бортик.  
Снейп отвернулся к полке и принялся переставлять баночки и бутылочки в каком-то порядке, известном, как Гарри подозревал, лишь ему самому. Ему захотелось узнать, принадлежит ли эта ванная комната лично зельевару. Сидел ли Снейп в этой ванне так же, как он сейчас. Стоял ли Снейп обнаженным под душем в виде драконьей головы...  
\- Полчаса, - ответил Снейп. – Зелье должно впитаться. Вам придется окунуться еще по меньшей мере трижды, дабы достаточное количество его попало туда, куда надлежит. По окончании можете ополоснуться вот там, – он кивнул на душевую кабинку, - и присоединиться ко мне в кабинете.  
Гарри потянулся, выпрямив ноги и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Спасибо вам, профессор. За все.  
Снейп, направившийся было к двери, остановился. Гарри многое отдал бы, чтобы ясно видеть выражение лица мужчины, когда тот взглянул на него. Преимущество заключалось в том, что, видя плохо, Гарри было легче представить, как тот возвращается, сбрасывает одежду, смотрит на Гарри твердым взглядом...  
\- Полчаса, - повторил Снейп. – Окунитесь трижды.  
И исчез.  
Гарри уставился на дверь.  
\- Черт! – он сжал пальцы вокруг пульсирующего члена. – Ну, ничего.

* * *

Снейп прислонился к прохладной кладке коридора снаружи и застонал, прижавшись затылком к стене. Это было больше, чем мог вынести живой человек из плоти и крови– в особенности человек, который по той или иной причине почти забыл, что у него есть и плоть, и кровь. Теперь они напомнили ему об этом сторицей.  
Он втянул прохладный воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Закрой он глаза – и Гарри возникал в воображении, голый, забирающийся в ванну, мускулистый и гладкий и о, черт...  
Его тело дрожало с каждым биением сердца, жадно, настойчиво.  
Снейп застонал. Прекрасно! «Ты пережил Темного Лорда, чтобы быть сраженным тощим (хотя он уже давно не тощ) маленьким (и не мал) подслеповатым (ну и что?) паршивцем (правда, но абсолютно не относится к делу)».  
\- Заткнись, – Снейп оттолкнулся от стены и зашагал обратно в кабинет.  
«Безнадежный глупец. Споришь с собственным телом».  
Он поправил брюки.  
«И проигрываешь спор».

* * *

Снейп как раз давал покой глазам после профилактического сеанса с самым сухим и утомительным историческим текстом, который мог найти, когда услышал, как заскрипела, отворяясь, дверь.  
Показалась мокрая голова Гарри. Он осмотрел комнату, не видя Снейпа, сидящего в своем любимом кресле под покровом теней в дальнем углу.  
Он вошел в комнату и на цыпочках прокрался к противоположной двери. На нем было полотенце. И только.  
Снейп вздрогнул и сел ровно; книга шлепнулась с его колен на пол.  
Гарри замер, озираясь.  
\- Во имя основателей, что такое, по-вашему, вы делаете?  
Гарри выпрямился, обнаруживая весьма интересный факт: когда он краснел, краска разливалась по его шее и ниже, чуть ли не до пупка. Черное полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер, было достаточно широким и прикрывало его от талии до колен, но в целом слишком много влажного, мускулистого тела было предъявлено Снейпу на обозрение, чтобы не...

* * *

\- Груди Гекаты, мальчишка, вы что, разучились одеваться?  
Гарри вернулся в центр комнаты.  
– Извините. Я думал, вас здесь нет. Тут, – он продемонстрировал скомканную одежду, – все грязное. Я чистый. Думал, проберусь к себе и переоденусь. Извините за... – он стыдливо и в то же время весело указал на свое полуобнаженное тело.  
Снейп встал и приблизился к нему; Гарри сглотнул и распрямился. "Не откидывай плечи и не втягивай живот, дурища, он же не покупает тебя с торгов".  
\- С-сэр? – вырвалось у него, когда Снейп склонился, чтобы осмотреть его грудь. «Черт. У меня соски встают. Только бы он не заметил. Только бы ничего другого не встало. Только бы...»  
\- Ванна подействовала на вас положительно, - пробормотал Снейп.  
\- Ага, - сказал Гарри. – Это хорошо.  
Снейп на миг встретился с ним взглядом.  
– Замерзли, Поттер?  
Гарри и вправду весь покрылся гусиной кожей.  
– Нахал, - пробурчал он.  
Снейп усмехнулся и вернулся к столу.  
\- Вам надлежит пить вот это каждые сутки в течение следующих пяти дней, - произнес Снейп, протягивая ему маленький пузырек. – Не пролейте. На его приготовление ушло немало времени и несколько весьма дорогостоящих ингредиентов.  
Гарри принял бутылочку, улыбнулся Снейпу и сел на краешек его стола, приткнув рядом сверток грязной одежды.  
– Спасибо. Выпью, пожалуй.  
Снейп фыркнул.  
\- Ваше здоровье, – Гарри вытащил пробку, поднес пузырек к губам и проглотил вязкую бледноватую жидкость. Она была теплой и не имела вкуса.  
\- Что это у вас? – спросил Снейп.  
Гарри завороженно проследил, как зельевар опускается на колени, чтобы взглянуть на внутреннюю сторону его лодыжки, и торопливо поправил полотенце.  
\- А, это? Драконий ожог. Заработал в прошлом году в Германии, – он бессознательно потянулся потереть внушительных размеров шрам, но Снейп отмахнулся от его руки, издав нетерпеливый гортанный звук.  
«Боже», - Гарри сглотнул, ставя пустой пузырек на стол. - «Если он начнет меня касаться, пусть только попробует перестать».  
– Вы понимаете, что от этого существуют лекарства? - взглянул на него Снейп.  
Гарри кивнул.  
– Да. Но они довольно редкие. Поверьте, я узнавал.  
Снейп поднялся.  
– Я храню немного в личных запасах, – нависая над Гарри, он казался выше, чем был на самом деле.  
Юноша улыбнулся. Он подозревал, что сел в лужу, но был не вполне уверен, почему.  
– Меня это не удивляет.  
\- Но попросить меня о помощи вы не подумали, – это прозвучало как обвинение, а не вопрос.  
Гарри почувствовал, как с лица его сползла улыбка.  
– Подумал.  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди.  
– И что же? Гордость не позволила?  
Снейп ошибался лишь наполовину, и Гарри пожал плечами в ответ:  
– Я решил, вы не захотите.  
Снейп грозно нахмурился.  
– Что-что вы решили?  
Уже уверенный, что лично копает себе могилу, Гарри старался сохранить легкомысленный тон.  
\- Ну, ведь вы меня терпеть не можете. И потом, это всего лишь ожог. Вот я и подумал, что вы... я просто...  
Гарри вздрогнул от того, как внезапно побледнел Снейп, сжавший губы в гневе, хорошо знакомом ему по урокам окклюменции. Бархатистый голос померк до шепота.  
\- Вы думали, я не соглашусь.  
Слова застряли у Гарри в горле. Он мог лишь смотреть на Снейпа, чьи темные глаза прожигали в нем брешь.  
\- Вы думали, что я откажу. Что посмеюсь над вами, - прошептал Снейп. – Буду издеваться. Брошу на произвол судьбы. Ведь так поступают Пожиратели Смерти?  
«О господи». Гарри почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица, в ужасе понимая, как именно Снейп истолковал его откровенность.  
\- Нет, - воскликнул он, спрыгивая со стола. – Нет, черт возьми! Ничего подобного, – он хотел подойти ближе, но гнев Снейпа держал его на расстоянии, будто огненная стена. – Это всего лишь шрам. Я не... не потому, что думал, что вы будете жестоки. Просто оттого... – он сбился, не в состоянии найти слов, которые пробились бы сквозь излучаемую Снейпом злобу.  
\- Оттого, что я всегда вас ненавидел, и вы думали, мне будет приятно полюбоваться на ваши страдания, - прошипел Снейп, сжав локти бескровными пальцами.  
\- Оттого, что вы никогда меня не баловали, - тихо произнес Гарри, - и я думал, вы велите мне повзрослеть и быть мужчиной.  
Он схватил в охапку одежду и бочком пробрался мимо молчащего зельевара к двери. Взявшись за ручку, остановился и обернулся. Снейп стоял неподвижно, глядя в ту точку, где только что сидел Гарри.  
Гарри сказал:  
\- Если бы я действительно верил, что вам нравится смотреть на чужие страдания, неужели я пришел бы к вам два дня назад с просьбой спасти мне жизнь?  
Он подождал, отнюдь не собираясь позволить Снейпу уйти от ответа, даже если ответом было бы лишь неохотное согласие.  
Пока он ждал, ему пришло в голову, что, несмотря на все насмешки, которыми Снейп сопровождал комментарии о бурной жизни Мальчика-Который-Выжил, сам зельевар был гораздо более яркой личностью, нежели Гарри казалось прежде. Снейп был кладезем противоречий: холодное невозмутимое молчание в нем удивительно гармонично сочеталось с оглушительными приступами ярости, от которых звенели стекла, ребяческие обиды - с гениальной проницательностью, бесцельная злоба - с захватывающим дух мужеством.  
Снейп закрыл глаза и выдохнул с дрожью. Плечи его напряглись, а затем поникли.  
\- Поттер... – виновато сказал он. – Я...  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри, сжав губы, чтобы не улыбнуться. – Не извиняйтесь, сэр. Вы лишь заставите меня заплатить за это впоследствии.  
Раздался короткий смешок, и Снейп взглянул в глаза гостю.  
\- Извините, - сказал он так, что у Гарри подскочило сердце. – И это сказано задаром. Не ждите, впрочем, что услышите такое еще раз.  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
– Да, сэр. Принято на заметку, – он посмотрел на ворох одежды в руках и понял, что ужасно устал и смертельно голоден. – Я бы... ээ... мне стоит пойти одеться.  
\- Думаю, вы правы, - Гарри уловил в голосе Снейпа привычную насмешку и обрадовался ей, как родной. - Было бы нелепой тратой усилий излечить вас от "deglubarolente" лишь для того, чтобы вы скончались на полу моего кабинета от простуды.  
Гарри отворил дверь.  
– Интересно, как бы вы объяснили это Дамблдору? Впрочем, вряд ли мой труп на вашем полу сильно его удивит.  
Снейп только отмахнулся.  
– Ступайте-ка одеваться, – велел он и отвернулся к столу. – И возвращайтесь завтра в девять утра.  
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.  
\- Вам спасибо, - ответил Снейп очень тихо.  
Гарри, не уверенный, что ему надлежит это слышать, закрыл дверь и вернулся в свои временные покои в Гриффиндорской башне.  
Странные взгляды студентов и преподавателей удивляли его, пока он не добрался до своих комнат, где пришел в себя и вспомнил, что одет только в полотенце.  
\- Ах, черт.  
Глянув в зеркало, он заметил растекшийся до самой груди румянец. Интересно.

**глава 2: день второй**

В 9:17 Снейп забарабанил в дверь Гарриной спальни.  
– Поттер!  
Минуту спустя (63 секунды, если быть точным) тот отодвинул щеколду и открыл дверь. Сердитая тирада об уважении к окружающим застыла на губах Снейпа.  
\- Извините, что опаздываю, сэр, - слабо сказал Гарри. На нем были джинсы и футболка, но ноги его были босы, а щеки – белее мела.  
\- Что случилось? – сердито поинтересовался Снейп, врываясь в комнату и подхватывая Гарри под руку, чтобы довести его до кресла. На ощупь рука напоминала переваренные макароны.  
\- Мне было плохо, - сказал Гарри. – Всю ночь.  
\- Вас тошнило? – уточнил Снейп.  
\- Всю ночь, - со слабой улыбкой повторил Гарри. – Полегчало под утро, и я уснул. Вот и опоздал. Не слышал будильника, – он махнул рукой в сторону раздраженной будильниковой пикси, сидящей на столике с упертыми в бедра кулачками. – И одеваюсь медленно. Простите.  
\- Что вы вчера ели? – спросил Снейп, опускаясь на колени подле кресла, чтобы измерить пульс Гарри. Биение сердца было ровным и сильным. Кожа тоже заметно поправилась и шелушилась меньше, хотя была по-прежнему слишком розовой. – Перечислите все.  
– Не могу же я вспомнить все, что ел! - охнул Гарри.  
\- Желаете посетить мадам Помфри?  
Гарри опустил глаза.  
– Нет. Мне уже намного лучше. То есть я устал, но меня больше не тошнит. Думаете, все равно стоит пойти?  
Не отвечая, Снейп без всяких объяснений скользнул рукой под футболку Гарри и положил ладонь на живот юноши юноши, плоский и гладкий, словно шелк, теплый и упруго-мускулистый. Впрочем, кто обращал на это внимание?  
\- Revelaro heri cibus!  
Список – абстрактно внушительный, но терпимых размеров для молодого здорового человека – соткался в воздухе золотыми буквами. Снейп быстро читал, выискивая что-нибудь, что могло плохо сочетаться с работой зелья.  
\- Ничего необычного за завтраком, помимо самих размеров оного, – проворчав это, зельевар почувствовал, как живот под его ладонью дрогнул от смеха. – Фрукты днем... Я бы посоветовал вам воздержаться от цитрусовых, Поттер. Это могло внести вклад в ваше самочувствие. А также от кофе. Чай, думаю, не повредит. Курица и... половина шоколадного торта! Просто чудо, что вы не весите двадцать стоунов, Поттер. Гм... еще кофе. Это могло... а, кофе с бренди под вечер, – он строго взглянул на юношу, который наблюдал за ним широко раскрытыми глазами. – Никакого алкоголя, Поттер, – он снова вернулся к списку. – Не вижу этого здесь, но мадам Хуч уверяет, что вам пришлось проглотить обиду за проигранный матч на квиддичном поле. Обед... ничего недопустимого. Гм...  
\- Профессор...  
\- Я составлю перечень всего, от чего вам придется отказаться на этой неделе. Домовые эльфы последят за тем, чтобы вы выполняли требования, ибо сомневаюсь, что вашей силе воли можно доверять.  
\- Профессор!  
\- Возможно, я смогу добавить легкое пищеварительное средство, которое не повлияет на действие зелья, но...  
Два пальца легли на его подбородок, потом повернули удивленное лицо так, чтобы глаза Снейпа встретились с глазами Гарри.  
\- Ваша рука все еще на моем животе, - сдавленным голосом сказал Гарри, дыша через нос.  
\- И что? – не понял Снейп.  
\- Профессор, - тон юноши изменился, и Снейп почувствовал, как сам начинает краснеть. – Я не настолько болен.  
Снейп отдернул руку и вскочил.  
– Я...  
Гарри поднялся с таким трудом, будто весил тонну.  
– Простите, сэр. Я не хотел вас обидеть. Мне уже лучше. Давайте займемся вампиризмом, чтобы вы успели на урок.  
Шагая бок о бок, они в молчании спустились в подземелья. Снейп следил за неровной походкой Гарри, готовый в любой момент подхватить его, а Гарри смотрел, как Снейп борется с собой, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся на язык слова. Какие именно, Гарри не знал, но буквально видел, как они пытаются выскользнуть на волю сквозь сомкнутые губы.  
В личном кабинете Снейпа Гарри прислонился к столу и терпеливо ждал, пока зельевар собререт инструменты и отворит ему кровь.  
\- Если появятся перемены к худшему, я буду вынужден существеннее изменить вам диету, - предупредил Снейп.  
Гарри кивнул.  
– Как вы найдете нужным, сэр.  
Снейп вздохнул.  
– Мистер Поттер...  
Гарри лишь глянул на него.  
\- Я... прошу прощения за то, что коснулся вас без разрешения.  
Легкая улыбка тронула губы Гарри.  
– Считайте, что имеете карт-бланш на будущее, сэр. Простите, что оскорбил вас тем, что... – он не совсем понимал, как это назвать. «Тем, что намекнул, что ваши прикосновения меня возбуждают»? Да уж, он мог представить, как это будет воспринято!  
\- Я не был оскорблен, - ответил Снейп.  
\- Значит, шокированы, - поправился Гарри.  
Снейп хмыкнул.  
– И не шокирован, уверяю вас.  
\- Испытали отвращение? – предположил Гарри. Снейп покачал головой.  
\- Значит, были сражены желаньем, но в то же время не смогли воспользоваться преимуществом над больным человеком?  
Снейп фыркнул от смеха, явно вопреки себе.  
– Именно, – и даже зная, что зельевар так шутит, Гарри почувствовал себя немного лучше.  
Снейп отнес пузырек с его кровью в соседнюю лабораторию и поставил на особый стол, где теперь ежедневно готовил лекарство для юноши. Глядя на батарею ингредиентов, зельевар подумал, что получает до смешного мало удовольствия от мысли, что жизнь Поттера находится в его руках. Он предпочел бы, чтобы несносный мальчишка был здоров.  
Вернувшись в кабинет, он обнаружил, что Гарри не сдвинулся с места: он устало пялился на кожаный диван, стоявший у стены. В тусклом свете Снейпу показалось, что юноша весь дрожит.  
Неведомая сила овладела зельеваром, подбирая странные слова и заставляя произносить их:  
\- Можете отдохнуть здесь, если желаете.  
Благодарная улыбка Гарри рассеяла его неловкость.  
– А у вас есть одеяло? Я не хочу навязываться, но как подумаю обо всех этих лестницах...  
\- Accio одеяла, подушка.  
Ворох мягкой черной ткани плюхнулся в подставленные руки Снейпа, и мужчина подошел к дивану. Гарри шагнул навстречу, забирая подушку и одеяла.  
\- Я сам постелю. Вы и так опоздали из-за меня на урок. Спасибо.  
Он расстелил одно одеяло на диван, уронил подушку на край, опустился так, будто ему было двести лет, и укрылся другим одеялом. Одна рука скользнула снять очки и пристроила их на подлокотнике.  
Зеленые глаза уставились на него из образовавшегося кокона.  
– Спасибо вам, сэр, – глаза закрылись.  
У Снейпа не было имени для охватившего его чувства, от которого защекотало в горле и запекло глаза. Он ушел прежде, чем оно смогло заставить его сделать что-либо, о чем впоследствии пришлось бы пожалеть.

* * *

Гарри проснулся в тепле и уюте. В камине потрескивал огонек, и в комнате... кабинете Снейпа, вспомнил он... было тихо и приятно пахло.  
Он услышал шорох бумаги и потянулся за очками.  
Снейп сидел за своим столом и что-то писал – не в обычной своей яростной манере, как бывало, когда он ставил оценки, а спокойно, будто написанное доставляло ему удовольствие.  
\- Есть чай, - произнес он, не поднимая глаз, - сэндвичи и сегодняшняя доза лечебного зелья. Прошу принять все это в вышеупомянутом порядке.  
Гарри нехотя сел, поправив очки. Это был самый удобный диван, на котором он когда-либо спал. У его ног обнаружился поднос со всем, что перечислил Снейп.  
Так и не выпутавшись из одеял, он налил себе чашку чая – травяного вместо привычного черного, но по крайней мере горячего.  
Он оперся локтями о колени, держа чашку обеими руками, и потягивал чай, бедумно разглядывая Снейпову макушку.  
\- Как самочувствие? – спросил Снейп, все еще не глядя на него.  
На Гарри нахлынули воспоминания. Точнее, одно воспоминание - о том дне, когда он в последний раз проснулся и увидел заботливо приготовленную чашку чая в руках человека, который о нем беспокоился. Его глаза наполнились слезами.  
\- Лучше, спасибо, - выдавил он, стараясь говорить ровно.  
Снейп перестал писать, и Гарри вздохнул.  
\- Что с вами? – спросил мужчина. Моргая, Гарри неистово замотал головой, понимая, что придется объясниться.  
\- Просто вспомнил кое-что, - ответил он. Краткие фразы давались проще; голос не так дрожал. «Господи, Поттер, да уже целый год прошел. И она была не единственной, кто погиб тогда». Он повыше поднял чашку. – Все это... напомнило. Чай. Диван. Доброта.  
К его удивлению, Снейп не стал над ним насмехаться. Он просто ждал объяснений.  
\- Молли, - договорил Гарри, зарываясь носом в чашку, пока слезы не отступили.  
Хмурая гримаса исчезла с лица Снейпа, понявшего, наконец, о чем речь. Он снова начал писать.  
\- Если ждете, что я примусь кудахтать да окружу вас материнской заботой, вы заблуждаетесь.  
Гарри улыбнулся. В словах не было неприязни. Кроме того, именно это Снейп и делал – по-своему – и они оба это понимали.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - сказал он, отставляя чашку и беря бутерброд. – По-моему, на наседку вы все равно не похожи, – разве что по отношению к Слизеринцам... и то вид Снейпа больше наводил на мысли о ястребихе.  
Гарри послушно сжевал сэндвич, выпил еще чашку чая, закусил зельем, встал и сложил одолженные одеяла. После отдыха и завтрака ему стало намного лучше. К тому времени, когда он закончил убираться, поднос исчез.  
\- Сообщите мне немедленно, если тошнота вернется, - сказал Снейп.  
\- Ага, – если он вообще что-либо понимал, его выгоняли. – Ладно.  
\- Немедленно, - повторил Снейп. – Возможно, я смогу определить, что именно ее вызывает, – он продолжал писать.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Гарри. – Спасибо, сэр.  
Выйдя, он тихо закрыл за собой дверь и постоял немного, прислонившись к стене и чувствуя себя прескверно отнюдь не из-за воспоминаний о гибели Молли Уизли.

**Глава 3: день третий**

  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь?  
Гарри резко обернулся с палочкой наготове, даже когда узнал голос Снейпа.  
Мужчина стоял в дверях лаборатории, скрестив руки. Он глядел на палочку с легкой улыбкой, но без тени удивления на лице.  
Гарри опустил оружие и шумно выдохнул.  
– Не делайте так!  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь? – повторил Снейп. То, что этим утром он снизошел до повтора только что сказанного, явно свидетельствовало о его хорошем настроении.  
\- В общем, я пришел рано, а тут все это наставлено... – Гарри указал на полдюжины ящиков, набитых переложенными упаковочной стружкой склянками. – Думал, помогу немного, – он поставил банку жаберника, которую только что едва не уронил.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил Снейп.  
\- Хорошо. После ухода от вас больше не тошнило, и я спал всю ночь. Учитывая, сколько я проспал вчера днем... в общем, я на ногах с рассвета, – он поморщился. – И кожа лучше, – он подтянул рубашку повыше и продемонстрировал свой живот. Снейп взглянул без особого интереса.  
\- Выглядите вы менее ужасно, - сказал он, обходя Гарри и гораздо более критически оглядывая поле его деятельности.  
\- Большое спасибо, - ответил Гарри. – Часто вы втихаря подкрадываетесь к аврорам?  
\- В жизни всякое бывало, - ответил Снейп, продолжая осмотр. - Так значит, вы решили, что в состоянии принести какую-нибудь пользу?  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
– На улице дождь. Ни в квиддич поиграть, ни в озере искупаться.  
\- А богатые возможности библиотеки вы уже, без сомнения, исчерпали?  
Улыбка Гарри приобрела озорной оттенок.  
– Скажем, я прочел все, что нужно, надолго вперед.  
\- Так и думал, что окажусь вашим последним прибежищем, – Снейп встал перед ним. – Разберемся с неприятной необходимостью, потом можете продолжить работу, пока я занимаюсь зельем.  
Гарри выставил руку, напрягся и зажмурился, будто ожидая, что Снейп его укусит.  
\- Для подобной патетики еще слишком рано, Мистер Поттер.  
Гарри прищурился и опустил руку.  
– Есть хоть какая-нибудь надежда, что вы будете звать меня Гарри?  
Снейп подошел к столу, который называл – в безопасной глубине собственной души – столом Гарри. Не «Поттера», но «Гарри».  
\- Нет, - ответил он, беря новый пузырек и чистый скальпель.

* * *

Пока Снейп работал, Гарри в тишине расставлял ингредиенты по полкам, время от времени спрашивая, куда девать что-либо нестандартное. В прохладных подземельях может быть довольно жарко, если заниматься физическим трудом, подумалось ему. Он стянул с себя мантию и положил ее на стул, но воздержался – хоть и не преминул пару минут помечтать об этом – от того, чтобы сбросить что-либо еще. Почему-то ему показалось, что это будет неуважительно по отношению к Снейпу.  
Когда опустевшие ящики отправились в угол, с глаз долой, он тихо присел и стал наблюдать, как Снейп работает, всыпая небольшие количества разных веществ в стеклянную колбу над крохотным голубым огоньком.  
\- Это – то, что вы готовите для меня? – спросил он мягко, когда Снейп помешал розоватую жидкость стеклянной палочкой. Зельевар кивнул.  
\- Мне заткнуться? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Я в состоянии одновременно готовить зелье и поддерживать беседу, мистер Поттер, - ответил Снейп с ехидцей в голосе.  
\- Почему оно каждый день другого цвета? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Химическое содержание вашего организма меняется изо дня в день. Кожа – тоже живой орган, как сердце и легкие. Ее составляющие постоянно варьируют, пусть и самую малость. Проклятие "deglubarolente" принимает это во внимание, а значит, и лекарство обязано поступать так же, – тихим словом Снейп увеличил огонь, подождал, пока розоватая жидкость не станет черной, и погасил его. – То, что вы едите, пьете, чем моетесь... все это нужно учитывать, хотя не все непременно влияет на выбор ингредиентов зелья, а посему каждый день я анализирую ваш... вклад, – он кивнул на пузырек, в котором теперь были лишь засохшие пятнышки крови.  
\- Господи, - выдохнул Гарри. – Я и не...  
Снейп фыркнул.  
– Вы и не подозревали о всех нюансах процесса. Разумеется, нет.  
\- То есть я понимал, что это сложное зелье, - попытался выкрутиться Гарри. – Поэтому и пришел к лучшему из лучших зельеваров в мире.  
Снейп снял колбу с черным зельем с металлической подставки и быстро опустил на мраморную столешницу – без сомнений, она все еще была горячей после огня.  
\- Она черная, - тихо произнес Гарри, потянувшись к колбе с наивным любопытством. Снейп перехватил его руку.  
\- Нельзя. Вы внесете инфекцию.  
Гарри отодвинулся, угадав, что тогда Снейп ослабит хватку. Когда так и произошло, Гарри повернул ладонь и поймал его пальцы, прижал их к губам в быстром поцелуе. Он отпустил мгновенно, не уверенный, что Снейп не проклянет его машинально.  
\- Спасибо вам, - сказал он искренне, глядя в широко раскрытые в шоке глаза Снейпа. – За то, что вы делаете.  
Снейп опустил глаза к рукам, которые сжал на коленях.  
– Это... необязательно.  
\- Благодарность? – уточнил Гарри. – Или... э...  
\- Романтические жесты необязательны, - ответил Снейп. Он отвернулся к колбе и простер над ней руки, тихо произнося заклинание. Слов Гарри не услышал, но улыбнулся, когда черная жидкость стала прозрачной за долю секунды.  
\- Ничего себе, - выдохнул он.  
Снейп фыркнул.  
– Да. Удивительно, не правда ли, насколько зельеварение напоминает волшебство тем, кто не слушал на уроках? – Снейп поднял мензурку, помешал и понюхал ее, потом передал Гарри.  
\- Ваше здоровье, сэр! – Гарри осушил ее. Почмокал губами. – На вкус просто прелесть.  
Снейп еле заметно нахмурился.  
– Оно не должно иметь вкуса.  
\- Я пошутил, - ответил Гарри. – Пора обедать. Хотите подняться в Большой зал вместе со мной?  
\- В пору занятий я обыкновенно ем у себя, – сказал Снейп. – Готовлюсь к урокам.  
Гарри встал.  
– Я отнимаю у вас уйму времени, не так ли?  
Снейп слегка пожал плечами.  
– Да.  
\- А вы еще не решили, какой оплаты попросите?  
Снейп удивленно поднял глаза, и Гарри мог бы поклясться, что тот совершенно запамятовал о своем намерении держать Гарри в должниках.  
Впрочем, он быстро пришел в себя и скривил губы.  
– Нет еще. Но обещаю вам, она будет ужасной.  
Гарри ответил:  
\- Все, что хотите, профессор. Я вам жизнью обязан.  
У Снейпа не нашлось ответа, но ухмылка его пропала, оставив на лице выражение беззащитности, от которого у Гарри екнуло сердце.  
Зельевар отвернулся, и Гарри быстро ушел, всю дорогу до Большого зала вспоминая лицо Снейпа.

* * *

Гарри сунул нос в лабораторию Снейпа около четырех. Тот варил зелье. Боги, неужели он никогда не отдыхает?  
\- Постараюсь не мешать вам, - сказал Гарри.  
\- Постарайтесь, - откликнулся Снейп, не прекращая работы и не поднимая глаз.  
\- Я только за мантией зашел. Забыл ее утром, – Гарри стянул мантию с табуретки и перебросил через руку, наблюдая за тем, как Снейп работает.  
\- Я собираюсь в Хогсмид, - сказал он чуть погодя. – Ноги размять да голову проветрить. Гермиона и Рон планируют аппарировать из Лондона, чтобы мы могли встретиться в «Трех Метлах».  
– И по какой же причине я являюсь счастливым адресатом сего глубоко волнующего отчета? - осведомился Снейп, продолжая помешивать свое варево.  
Гарри опешил.  
– Не знаю, – усмехнулся он. – Может, я тут снова учеником себя чувствую. Регрессирую.  
Снейп бросил щепотку чего-то, похожего на тертое какао, в котел. Тот задымил, запах корицей и чем-то древесно-плесенным, напомнившим Гарри запах Запретного Леса.  
\- Возможно, память мне изменяет, - продолжал Снейп, стряхивая порошок с пальцев и глядя, как нагревается содержимое котла, - но я не припоминаю, чтобы вы часто информировали учителей о своем местонахождении, будучи студентом.  
\- Тогда, может, я понадеялся, что вы станете по мне скучать, - сказал Гарри, набрасывая мантию на плечи.  
\- Поттер...  
\- Да?  
\- Никакого алкоголя.  
Гарри остановился. Состроил гримасу.  
– Черт! – он совершенно забыл об этом. – Хорошо, профессор.  
\- И еще...  
Гарри вздохнул.  
\- Раз уж вы окажетесь в Хогсмиде, не будете ли столь любезны приобрести для меня четыре унции золотых чернил в магазине Черкни и Марай? Если вас это не затруднит...  
Гарри просиял.  
– С удовольствием.  
Снейп стал шарить по карманам, но Гарри вскинул руку:  
– Прошу вас, не нужно. Я сам куплю.  
Снейп перестал искать и покосился на него.  
– Есть у вас хоть малейшее представление о том, сколько стоят золотые чернила?  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
– Если надо будет, я почку продам. Что-нибудь еще вам принести?  
Снейп обезоруженно покачал головой и Гарри улыбнулся, направляясь к двери.  
\- Поттер...  
Гарри замер, обернулся.  
– Да?  
Снейп переливал склянку зеленой жидкости в пробирку с бесцветной. Результат оставался удивительно прозрачным.  
Не отрывая взгляда от ровного ручейка, соединяющего оба сосуда, Снейп произнес:  
\- Я буду скучать по вам безмерно.  
Гарри расхохотался. Руки, держащие банки, не дрогнули, но Снейп улыбнулся.  
\- До скорого, - сказал Гарри и ушел, все еще смеясь.

* * *

Первым делом Гарри купил чернила – цена их действительно кусалась, хоть и не превышала его возможностей, - потом явился в «Три Метлы» как раз, когда Гермиона и Рон аппарировали из Лондона. Они обнялись, прежде чем зайти внутрь и заказать кабинку.  
Рон предложил купить выпивку.  
\- Не могу, - вздохнул Гарри. – Снейп не велел.  
Рон уставился на него.  
– Снейп не велел? Он что, мамашей тебе заделался?  
Гарри захихикал.  
Рон заказал газировку для Гарри и усладэль для себя и Гермионы.  
Гермиона возвела очи к небу.  
– Честное слово, Рон, подумай хоть раз в жизни. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри делал что-либо, что может повлиять на лечение, – она взглянула на Гарри. – Так ведь?  
Гарри кивнул.  
– Как только выздоровею, впрочем, откупорю бутылку Особого Запаса Старого Огдена, что хранится у меня в комнате, – он поразмыслил и решил поделиться с ними второй частью своего плана: – Может, Снейп захочет ее со мной распить.  
Рон фыркнул.  
– Вот так зрелище – смотреть, как вы вдвоем напиваетесь!  
Гарри засмеялся.  
– Точно. Хоть билеты продавай.  
Гермиона лучше понимала, что Гарри имеет в виду.  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать нам? – спросила она мягко.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
– Нет пока, Гермиона. Но я над этим работаю.  
\- А он... – она поискала слова, пока Рон пил усладэль и смотрел на нее в замешательстве. – Он - как...  
\- Отзывчив ли? – предложил Гарри. Гермиона залилась румянцем.  
\- В смысле, заинтересован, - продолжил Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь не думать об отзывчивости Снейпа.  
\- Гарри, ты весь покраснел, - сказала Гермиона строго.  
Гарри откашлялся.  
– Не совсем. В общем – в ответ на твой вопрос – он ведет себя как Снейп. Понимаешь? Мне кажется, что да, но наверняка сказать трудно.  
Гарри почти слышал, как скрипят у Рона мозги, пока тот соображает.  
\- Гарри! Ты что, к Снейпу клинья подбиваешь, что ли?  
\- Между прочим, - проворчала Гермиона, - это довольно безвкусное выражение.  
\- Но вообще-то так оно и есть, - ответил Гарри. – Сами знаете, я долго думал, какой он был... То есть, он и сейчас... – он не мог выбрать слово. Удивительный? Эффектный? – в общем, он крут, - закончил он нескладно.  
\- Да, но... никогда не не предполагал, что у тебя хватит духу заявить об этом вслух, – Рон усмехнулся и отсалютовал ему стаканом. – За тебя, дружище: ты не трус.  
Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Гарри. – Хватит уже издеваться. Что там делается в Министерстве, пока я в отпуске?

* * *

Было после десяти, когда он вернулся в Хогвартс. Студенты разошлись по спальням на ночь, и свет гаснул по всему замку, пока Гарри пробирался в подземелья.  
Снейпа в кабинете не было. Гарри просто оставил бы золотые чернила на его столе (хоть и не без тревоги, учитывая их ценность), не заметь он клочок бумаги со словом, начинавшимся с очень большой буквы «Г».  
Он придвинул письмо к себе и увидел слово «Гарри». Ничего больше. Он поднял бумагу, и имя исчезло. Вместо него появились слова «отнесите чернила в мои комнаты», перетекшие в торопливо набросанную карту с точкой, помеченной «Гарри», словами «вы здесь» и стрелкой, указывающей, куда идти из кабинета.  
Гарри сунул чернильницу в карман и последовал указаниям, следя за движением своей точки на карте – из кабинета, мимо учебных комнат в подземельях, вниз по винтовой лестнице в просторный и короткий коридор с высокой дубовой дверью в конце. Гарри остановился у двери, глядя на карту при свете факелов в виде голов горгулий, торчащих из пазов на стенах.  
Карта растаяла. Слово "noninimicus" начерталось вместо нее.  
Как это типично, подумал Гарри. Не «друг», а «не враг». Всякое согласие этот человек давал крайне неохотно.  
Он произнес заклинание, и дверь бесшумно – хоть и выглядела так, будто должна была заскрипеть – открылась.  
Еще один короткий коридор вел к трем широким каменным ступеням, а оттуда - к большой круглой комнате. Прикинув на глаз ее размеры, Гарри понял, что находится у основания одной из башен Хогвартса.  
Потолки были очень высокими; обитая деревом галерея обегала стены на уровне второго этажа, вся в тени, а нижний уровень, уставленный книгами, был освещен многочисленными сверкающими шарами.  
Огромный камин с манящим огнем, разожженным в борьбе с вечным холодом подземелий, находился справа и был встроен в ту часть стены, что дугой выгибалась в комнату, выхватывая из нее большой полукруг.  
Перед огнем находились диван и три кресла, все черного дерева с зеленой обивкой. Мебель стояла на широком, плотном ковре слизеринской расцветки.  
Гарри спустился по ступенькам и замер, увидев в кресле с откидной спинкой Снейпа, поднявшего ноги на оттоманку. Голова мужчины склонилась набок; Гарри осторожно приблизился и понял, что тот спит.  
Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя разливающееся в груди тепло. Чтобы так растаять из-за Снейпа -нашел из-за кого! Ведь это сущая нелепость! Курам на смех! Только смеяться совсем не хотелось. Хотелось подоткнуть одеяло вокруг бедного усталого мастера зелий и сунуть подушку ему под голову. Или, может, разбудить его поцелуем...  
Гарри подошел еще ближе. Свет от камина был жесток к грубым чертам Снейпа: на грани красных отсветов пламени и черной тени тот выглядел старым и усталым. Лишь руки его, лежавшие на коленях, оставались столь же грациозными как в покое, так и в труде.  
Гарри покачал головой. В любом человеке крылось больше, нежели то, что было доступно глазу. А в Снейпе - побольше других. И это глубинное, тайное делало его красивым.  
Гарри вытащил из кармана чернильницу и положил ее и записку на столик у дивана. На сиденье он заметил сложенное зеленое одеяло и механически поднял его, размышляя, как укрыть Снейпа, не разбудив.  
В комнате было достаточно тепло; в одеяле не было нужды. Гарри с нежностью подумал, что иногда, невзирая на температуру, человека просто необходимо укутать. Он взялся за край одеяла, позволив ткани развернуться, и осторожно накрыл неподвижную фигуру Снейпа.  
Тот не шелохнулся. Гарри пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не склониться и не поцеловать бледную щеку, повернутую к нему. Из-за близости к огню она была бы теплой, щекотной от едва заметной щетины...  
Гарри сделал шаг назад и взглянул на чернильницу и записку. Вспомнив огромную «Г», которую увидел первой, он заулыбался.  
«Он назвал меня Гарри».  
Гарри тихо покинул Снейповы покои.

**Глава 4: день четвертый**

  
\- Спасибо за чернила, - было первым, что сказал Снейп на следующее утро.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - ответил Гарри, пробегая пальцами по комплекту приборов на столе, который уже привык называть "своим" – по крайней мере, именно здесь Снейп работал над зельем, которое должно было удержать его внутренности на месте. – На то бог и даровал нам две почки.  
Снейп фыркнул. Улыбнулся даже, хоть и пытался согнать это выражение с лица.  
– Почему вы меня не разбудили?  
\- Я думал, вам стоило выспаться, - сказал Гарри. – Больше, чем получить очередную дозу моего общества.  
Снейп удержал его за запястье и пристально взглянул в глаза. Этого было достаточно, чтобы сердце Гарри сделало пируэт в груди.  
\- Пять баллов Гриффиндору за то, что, возможно, является первым в вашей жизни логическим умозаключением.  
Гарри притворно дулся, пока Снейп вооружался скальпелем. Перед тем, как сделать надрез, Снейп ухмыльнулся:  
\- Никогда не напрашивайтесь на комплименты – тем более, на мои.  
Гарри вздрогнул. Один-ноль в пользу Снейпа. Он поднял руку над пузырьком и спросил:  
\- Вы никогда не делаете комплиментов?  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
Вместо того, чтобы наблюдать, как наполняется склянка, Гарри потянулся взять мешалку, но Снейп ловко оттолкнул его руку.  
\- Будьте любезны не пачкать инструменты, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри уставился на тыльную сторону своей ладони.  
– Моя кожа выглядит замечательно. Разве я еще не исцелен?  
\- Нет, – Снейп привычным жестом ненадолго прижал палец к ранке, потом пробормотал залечивающее заклятье. Гарри улыбнулся: обходительность со стороны Снейпа, какой малой бы она ни была, являлась настоящим чудом.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что я еще не вылечился?  
Снейп вылил его кровь в мензурку с прозрачной жидкостью, потом поставил порозовевшую смесь на небольшой огонь, как делал вчера.  
\- Смотрите, - сказал он. Гарри вглядывался в то, как розовая вода стала закипать. Вдруг она стала пепельно-серой.  
\- Ничего себе, – впечатлился Гарри, а потом вспомнил: – Вчера она была черной.  
Снейп снял мензурку с огня и отставил в сторону, собирая другие инструменты и компоненты.  
– Точь-в-точь как в тот день, когда вы явились ко мне. Когда она станет прозрачной, вы будете здоровы.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
– Ух ты, - сказал он с неподдельным чувством.  
Снейп снова возвел очи горе.  
– Вам повезло, что счет за мои услуги не станет включать в себя почку.  
Гарри засмеялся.  
\- Теперь уходите и дайте мне поработать, если только у вас не возникло желания быть полезным – например, драить котлы.  
Гарри закатал рукава.  
– А надо?  
\- Надо, чтобы вы перестали мне надоедать, - сказал Снейп, сосредоточившись на зеленой субстанции, которую он толок в сипматичной мраморной ступке.  
Гарри остановился.  
– Ох, извините, – «уж не решил ли ты часом, что он получает удовольствие от твоего общества?» – Тогда до полудня.  
Он направился к двери, по пути оправляя рукава и чувствуя себя мальчишкой, которому отказали на первом свидании.  
Позади раздался cтук мрамора о мрамор.  
– Поттер.  
Гарри обернулся. Снейп стоял, широко расставленными руками опираясь о стол и закатив глаза.  
Гарри почувствовал зарождающуюся улыбку.  
– Вы ведь не станете снова извиняться? Мое сердце может этого не выдержать.  
\- Чертов наглец, - пробурчал Снейп. Он вперил взор в Гарри, который позволил себе улыбнуться.  
\- Я не хотел навязываться, - сказал юноша. – Но мне нечего делать, а смотреть, как вы работаете, неожиданно интересно.  
\- Любопытно, что этот неожиданный интерес к зельям совпал с процессом спасения вашей жизни, - произнес Снейп, снова поднимая пестик.  
Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но зельевар перебил его:  
\- Как бы то ни было, я не хотел быть резким. Просто не привык к чьему-либо обществу во время работы. Вы отнюдь не... не особенно докучливы.  
Гарри притворно надулся.  
\- За исключением тех моментов, когда дуетесь, - немедленно сказал Снейп, и Гарри рассмеялся, возвращаясь в комнату.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. А теперь можно я вам помогу? И вопросы буду задавать?  
\- Можете помочь, - ответил Снейп, протягивая Гарри пестик и ступку. – И вам будет позволено задавать вопросы.  
\- Позволено ли мне узнать, почему вы преподаете зелья, а не грамматику? – спросил Гарри, разглядывая зеленое вещество в ступке.  
\- Перетрите это в крупный порошок, - велел Снейп. – Затем порежьте кору, очень мелко.  
\- Я думал, мне можно будет задавать вопросы, - проворчал Гарри, берясь за работу.  
\- Да, но отвечать на них я не обещал.  
С полчаса они работали в почти полной тишине, потом Снейп поставил готовую смесь на крошечный огонек и велел Гарри уходить.  
\- Это должно покипеть, а мне пора мучить студентов.  
Гарри ушел без всяких споров, не упустив выражение легкого удивления на лице Снейпа.  
Чего не понимал Снейп, уныло думал Гарри по пути к своим комнатам, так это что полчаса сидения рядом с ним снова оставило Гарри с некоторым количеством излишнего... энтузиазма, от которого необходимо было избавиться.

* * *

Он вернулся точно в полдень, выпил лекарство, поблагодарил несколько озадаченного профессора, ушел, поискал обеда на кухне, потом выглянул на улицу. Забрел в лес, окружающий замок, в поисках краткосрочного уединения, чтобы поразмыслить. В голове было огромное количество идей, из них множество рискованных и практически все - маловероятны, но прогулка помогла ему потратить немного энергии.  
Прогулявшись по лесу, Гарри вернулся на поляну у ворот и лег отдохнуть на согретую поздним солнцем траву.  
\- Гарри!  
Разбуженный от дремы, Гарри перевернулся и увидел Эдана Мюира, преподавателя Защиты от Темных Сил di jour (как Гермиона пристрастилась называть их в шестом классе). Эдан был еще молод, всего лет на десять старше Гарри, но, очевидно, сведущ в своем деле. По крайней мере, Снейп ничего плохого о нем не говорил, что у зельевара вполне могло сойти за одобрение.  
Гарри улыбнулся и помахал рукой, и Эдан подошел и опустился рядом. На нем были синие джинсы и свитер, гармонирующие с маггловской одеждой Гарри и придающие обоим несколько неуместный для Хогвартса вид. С собой Эдан нес пакет из «Сладкого Королевства», который поставил на траву неподалеку; судя по всему, он только что вернулся из Хогсмида.  
\- Дождаться не могу летних каникул, - выдохнул Эдан, опираясь на локти и щурясь на Гарри. – Как дела?  
Гарри познакомился с Эданом в тот день, когда обсуждал с Дамблдором, как попросить Снейпа о лечении; все учителя знали о причине пребывания победителя Волдеморта в школе, хоть и не в деталях.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Лучше. Снейп говорит, еще пару дней, и я буду здоров.  
\- Рад это слышать, – улыбнулся Эдан. Гарри еще в первый день знакомства заметил, что у того правильно очерченный рот и небесно-голубые глаза на приятном лице, окаймленном каштановыми волосами. Вблизи Эдан выглядел привлекательным, хотя на расстоянии в его внешности не было ничего выдающегося. – Не сомневаюсь, ты будешь рад вырваться из его тисков.  
Гарри осторожно спросил:  
\- Тебе он не нравится?  
Улыбка Эдана не померкла.  
– А чему там нравиться? Да он и сам, кажется, прилагает все усилия к тому, чтобы не нравиться никому.  
Как ни готов был Гарри броситься на защиту Снейпа, спорить с этим означало лгать себе.  
\- Но ничего против него я не имею, - продолжал Эдан. – Он вежлив со мной, хоть и не проявляет дружелюбия. В сущности, я никогда не видел, чтобы он хоть с кем-нибудь был дружелюбным. Он скрытен и холодно учтив. Ничего более. Помня его прошлое, я не удивляюсь. Вряд ли он когда-либо позволял себе ослабить бдительность.  
Вспомнив предыдущую ночь, Гарри сказал:  
\- Только когда спит.  
Брови Эдана взлетели вверх.  
– А... Вижу, ты знаешь его много лучше, чем я думал. Извини если сказал что-то неподхо...  
\- Да нет же! – выпалил Гарри, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает горячая кровь. – Просто... Я не имел в виду... ничего такого.  
Эдан вскинул ладонь в извиняющемся жесте.  
– Понятно. Это прозвучало... прости, что не понял твоих слов.  
Гарри потряс головой.  
– Ничего. Я только хотел сказать, что он не так уж плох, как кажется.  
Эдан лег на траву, согнув колени и закинув руки за голову.  
– Я вовсе не хочу сказать, что не одобряю его. Я знаю, вы с ним много работали вместе, чтобы уничтожить Волдеморта. Его репутация зельевара, разумеется, говорит сама за себя. И я понимаю, что директор о нем высочайшего мнения – хотя меня удивляет, что он не предложил Северусу мою должность, когда ушел предыдущий преподаватель ЗоТС. Кажется, Северусу хотелось вести этот предмет.  
\- Так говорят, - ответил Гарри, - хотя я никогда не слышал, чтобы Снейп подтверждал это.  
Эдан глянул на Гарри.  
– Ты неплохо к нему относишься, не так ли?  
Гарри печально улыбнулся и откинулся на траву.  
– Можно и так сказать.  
\- Вот как, - задумчиво сказал Эдан. – Конечно, это не мое дело, но – Северус тоже... ээ...  
\- Неплохо относится ко мне? – саркастически закончил за него Гарри. – Не знаю. Его мысли нелегко прочесть.  
\- Вот этому я верю.  
В замке прозвенел звонок, и Эдан застонал.  
\- Мне пора.  
Гарри тоже встал.  
– Пройдусь с тобой.  
Эдан повозился в своем пакете.  
– Шоколадную лягушку хочешь?  
Гарри засмеялся и принял одну.  
– Спасибо.

* * *

По пути в замок они увидели группу студентов, крадущихся вдоль коридора, будто торопясь посмотреть на нечто недозволенное. Гарри и Эдан переглянулись и пошли за ними.  
Эпицентром событий являлся один из наружных дворов: от полуразрушенного во время войны здания здесь не осталось ничего, кроме высоких осыпающихся стен и нескольких колонн, стоящих в центре того, что сейчас было травянистой лужайкой, и на которые опиралось лишь небо.  
Подойдя к сводчатому дверному проему, Гарри почуял предательский запах озона и схватил Эдана за рукав, чтобы оттянуть его с пути заклинания, промчавшегося мимо и ударившего о камень позади них. Проклятие плюнуло голубым огнем, растекшимся по стене, не причинив большого урона. Хор восхищенных студенческих голосов сменил шипение гаснущего пламени.  
Оба волшебника ринулись во двор и разбежались в разные стороны.  
Около дюжины студентов постарше стояли по периферии лужайки и глазели во всю. Чернокожий ученик с дрэдами (из Гриффиндора, заметил Гарри) послал ватноножное проклятие навстречу другому, бледному мальчику с копной рыжих волос (не Уизли, а, что интересно, слизеринцу, которого Гарри не знал), и тот с силой отразил его. Проклятье отлетело в сторону наблюдателей.  
Гарри выхватил палочку, в то время как профессора Макгонагалл и Снейп вошли в дворик с другой стороны и остановились.  
\- Protegero! – он отвратил проклятье от студентов, расплавив его силу о наколдованный щит, и повернулся к дуэлянтам.  
\- Expelliarmus! – он услыхал, как Эдан крикнул то же заклинание; тот обезоружил гриффиндорца, а Гарри – слизеринца как раз когда мальчишка направил на своего противника Tundero. Палочка рванулась из его руки, а проклятие сбилось с траектории и улетело прямо по направлению к Макгонагалл и Снейпу.  
С силой удара молота проклятие врезалось в ветхую колонну рядом с ними, ослепив всех красной вспышкой; прежде чем Гарри успел произнести тормозящее заклинание, камень раскололся и рухнул наземь, поднимая клубы пыли и мусора.  
Гарри поймал обе палочки дуэлянтов, швырнул их Эдану и бросился через лужайку, слыша свое имя в удивленных восклицаниях студентов.  
Профессор Макгонагалл, вся в пыли, но невредимая, склонилась к Снейпу, лежащему у огромной развалившейся колонны.  
\- Профессор! – Гарри перепрыгнул через камень, но Снейп уже сел и выругался.  
Гарри упал на колени возле него и схватил за руку.  
– С вами все в порядке?  
\- Нет, - ответил Снейп с бесконечным раздражением. – Чертов булыжник грохнулся на мою мантию... – в самом деле, одеяние трещало под каменной глыбой от его попыток приподняться.  
Гарри быстро помог ему расстегнуть мантию.  
– Никогда не думал, что придется раздевать вас в такой ситуации, - пробормотал он. Снейп не нашелся, что ответить, хотя Гарри почудился приглушенный смешок со стороны нависшей над ними Макгонагалл.  
Освободившись от мантии, Снейп, застонав, сел прямо, а Гарри держал его, пока тот поднимался на ноги.  
\- Вы ранены, - тихо сказал Гарри, видя, как осторожно Снейп двигает левой рукой.  
\- Камень задел при падении, - ответил Снейп. – Пустяки. Обыкновенный ушиб.  
Гарри открыл было рот, но Снейп взглядом заставил его замолчать.  
Эдан подошел к ним, распустив зрителей и велев обоим дуэлянтам подождать.  
\- Неплохо сработано, Гарри, - сказал он с улыбкой. – Быстро думаешь и реагируешь.  
Снейп едва слышно фыркнул, а Гарри ответил:  
\- Позвольте представиться: Гарри Поттер, герой детских игровых площадок.  
\- Вот только, - вытянутый палец Эдана вытер подбородок Гарри, - геройский лоск слегка подпорчен разводами шоколада на твоем лице, – и он продемонстрировал палец, измазанный остатками шоколадной лягушки. Макгонагалл снова прыснула.  
Гарри засмеялся, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
Эдан повернулся к остальным.  
– Пострадавшие есть? Северус?  
Макгонагалл тоже посмотрела на него. Мужчина держался за левую руку и выглядел бледным.  
– Северус? Не хотите ли зайти к Поппи?  
Снейп бросил на нее выразительный взгляд.  
– Благодарю, я сам справлюсь.  
Как ни в чем ни бывало, Гарри сказал:  
\- Я пойду с вами. Удостоверюсь, что вы не упадете по дороге в обморок.  
\- Поттер, - Снейп на мгновенье стиснул зубы, пока Гарри с невинным выражением пялился на него. Тогда Снейп повернулся к ученикам, затеявшим дуэль, и лицо его потемнело.  
\- Кэнби! – рявкнул он. Рыжий слизеринец вздрогнул, из бледного стал белым как смерть, и неохотно шагнул к своему декану.  
\- Идите за мной, – угроза в словах Снейпа не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
\- Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, Гарри, - сказал Эдан.  
\- Ага; дай-ка мне его палочку, - ответил Гарри, получая от Эдана палочку Кэнби. Он последовал за Снейпом и мальчиком назад в замок, оставив Макгонагалл и Эдана заниматься другим студентом и уборкой двора.

* * *

Гарри приплелся в кабинет за шагающими в полном молчании Снейпом и Кэнби, закрыл за собой дверь, положил палочку Кэнби на стол Снейпа и взглянул, подняв брови, на декана Слизерина.  
\- Мне подождать в другой комнате, сэр? – сейчас было не время как-либо подрывать авторитет Снейпа, и по его взгляду – а также учтивому ответу - было ясно, что зельевар благодарен Гарри за осознание этого.  
\- Будьте так любезны, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри кивнул и отправился в личный кабинет Снейпа, где запер дверь и попытался воспротивиться искушению приникнуть к ней ухом. В конце концов, он и так сотни раз слышал, как Снейп рвет студентов на части. Он знал, что кричать тот не будет: Снейп редко повышал голос, используя тяжелую артиллерию для пущего эффекта и обычно неожиданно. Его сила была в атаке исподтишка, в том, чтобы подобраться под защиту противника вместо того, чтобы сносить ее напрочь.  
Гарри улыбнулся собственным мыслям и стал бродить по кабинету. Здесь Снейп хранил самые дорогие и опасные из своих книг и зелий; впрочем, Гарри был уверен, что наиценнейшие находились под замкОм в надежном укрытии. Комната казалась более обжитой, чем соседствующий с ней кабинет. Стол был больше размером и красиво инкрустирован, кресло выглядело более удобным, остальная мебель отличалась превосходным качеством, хотя ничто не было новым.  
Гарри услышал, как открылась и захлопнулась дверь, а потом появился Снейп. Он отошел с дороги, давая мужчине, бормочущему ругательства, сесть за стол.  
\- Что вас злит: что он участвовал в дуэли, или что проиграл ее? – осмелился предположить Гарри. – Еще и гриффиндорцу...  
\- Вовсе он не проиграл, - огрызнулся Снейп, и Гарри громко засмеялся. Спустя какое-то время гнев исчезл с лица Снейпа, а его тело слегка обмякло в кресле.  
\- Мальчишка умен, но недисциплинирован, - пробурчал Снейп. – Он отказывается прикладывать какие-либо усилия к тому, чтобы усмирить свой характер или свои необоснованные предубеждения.  
Гарри вдруг осознал, что Снейп беспокоился о своем ученике. Он действительно прилагал множество усилий, чтобы его студенты преуспевали, и не только на уроках, но в жизни в целом. Потом Гарри подумал, что должен был понять это много раньше.  
\- В сущности, - хитро сказал Снейп, - он напоминает мне другого ученика... – он взглянул на Гарри, который был не прочь подыграть.  
\- Эй! Я не страдал необоснованными предубеждениями.  
Скептически поднятая бровь обвинила его во лжи. Гарри нервно сглотнул.  
\- Ну... может, периодически мое мнение формировалось на ошибочной информации. Или... э-э... на отсутствии информации.  
\- А какая разница? – спросил Снейп.  
Гарри тихим шепотом сказал:  
\- Я что, в одном шаге от взыскания?  
Снейп засмеялся тем грубоватым смешком, который восхищал Гарри, когда он сам являлся ему причиной.  
\- Едва ли. Вы уже отдраили все мои котлы до невыносимого блеска и организовали все ингредиенты на моих полках в алфавитном порядке, – он потянул к себе книгу, открыл ее на пустой странице и обмакнул перо в чернила. Записывая что-то, он продолжил: - Я видел сегодня, что вы нашли своему времени несколько иное применение, нежели докука мне.  
Гарри, вернувшийся к осмотру полок, тихо засмеялся.  
– Не ожидал благодарности, профессор, но я рад, что вы это заметили.  
Тишина. Гарри обернулся. Снейп хмуро смотрел на него.  
\- Что?  
\- Благодарности за что?  
\- За то, что я оставил вас в покое, - ответил Гарри. – Не хочу, знаете ли, мешать вам.  
Глаза Снейпа сузились.  
\- Большую часть времени, - уточнил Гарри.  
\- И поэтому для разнообразия вы решили мешать другому члену служебного персонала?  
\- Между прочим, я в его дела не совался, а Эдан просто пришел и угостил меня шоколадной лягушкой, - запротестовал Гарри. Потом сообразил, как это звучало.  
– А кстати, не думаете ли вы, что вашей травмой стоит заняться?  
\- Я льщу себе мыслью, что буду в состоянии распознать серьезное повреждение, мистер Поттер, – Снейп немного поработал рукой и поморщился. – Без сомнений, завтра будет синяк, но кости целы.  
\- Если вы уверены, - пробормотал Гарри с сомнением.  
\- Я уверен, - ответил Снейп. – Есть ли причина вашей неуклюжей перемене темы разговора?  
\- Вы о чем?  
\- Кажется, мы беседовали о профессоре Мюире, - бесстрастно ответил Снейп.  
Гарри хранил серьезность, но улыбнулся в душе. Снейп скорее принял бы Аваду, чем признался в ревности, но именно ее услышал Гарри в его словах. Впрочем, прежде чем надеяться, стоило понять, не слышит ли он то, что хочет услышать. Эта мысль стерла внутреннюю улыбку.  
\- Профессор Мюир, - сказал Гарри. – Ну да. Кажется, он отличный парень.  
Снейп фыркнул.  
\- И как он в защите от Темных Сил? - спросил Гарри.  
\- А я почем знаю?  
\- Готов поспорить, что знаете, и неплохо, - сказал Гарри.  
\- Мне мало что известно, помимо его репутации. И охоты до сладостей.  
Гарри подавил смешок.  
\- Сюда он попал из академии Кроухейвен, что в Штатах. До Хогвартса преподавал в Ирландии. Биография у него безупречная, он написал одну адекватную книгу на тему Темных Сил...  
\- Вот как? – спросил Гарри, заинтересованный мнением Снейпа больше, чем самой книгой.  
\- Она в моих покоях. Можете позаимствовать, если она вас интересует.  
Осторожно, Гарри произнес:  
\- Я бы прочел ее, если вы считаете, что ее стоит прочесть.  
Снейп не ответил, и Гарри возвратился к инвентаризации полок и принялся лениво пересчитывать их содержимое:  
\- Яд, яд, яд, лимонад, яд...  
Сзади раздался приглушенный смешок Снейпа.  
Гарри остановился у одной банки, жидкость в которой была особенно отвратительного зеленого цвета, и спросил:  
\- А это что?  
Снейп поднял глаза:  
\- Гороховый суп.  
Гарри засмеялся. На этот раз Снейп не смотрел на него, только приподнял бровь.  
– Понюхайте.  
Гарри открыл банку и осторожно принюхался.  
– Черт побери!  
\- Вопреки поверьям ваших дружков, - благодаря тону, которым это было сказано, воображение нарисовало Гарри образы резвящихся щенят вместо его друзей, - мистер Поттер, я не свисаю с потолка головой вниз и не сплю в гробу в часы пополудни, равно как и не пью кровь своих учеников, хотя регулярно подвержен искушению пролить ее. Однако время от времени я питаюсь.  
Гарри глянул на него.  
– Тогда могу я пригласить вас на ужин?  
Перо замерло. Снейп медленно поднял голову.  
\- Из благодарности, - добавил Гарри.  
\- Я еще не полностью излечил вас, - ответил Снейп. Лицо Гарри приняло гневное выражение; он скрестил руки на груди, зная, что это выставит его бицепсы в самом выгодном свете (Гермиона однажды заметила это, но с тех пор он слишком стеснялся нарочно демонстрировать их публике – до нынешнего момента).  
\- «У Калигулы»? - Гарри назвал один из лучших ресторанов Диагон-Аллеи. – Если вы любите итальянскую кухню.  
\- С какой стати вы хотите со мной ужинать? – спросил Снейп, откидываясь назад в кресле и щурясь, будто ожидая подвоха. – Какого дьявола выбрасываете на ветер заработанные тяжелым трудом галеоны лишь затем, чтобы провести еще больше времени в моём обществе?  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
– Причина самая банальная. Что скажете?  
Снейп осмотрел свой стол. Брови его взлетели вверх, и он ответил на то, что, очевидно, расценивал как вызов.  
– Что ж, должен же я хоть иногда есть, – он глянул на Гарри, явно ожидая, что тот передумает.  
\- Хотите переодеться? – спросил Гарри.  
Снейп поднялся.  
– Вероятно, вам тоже стоит это сделать.  
Гарри оглядел свою измятую, в травяных пятнах, маггловскую одежду, в которой проходил весь день.  
– Ох, я и забыл, – засмеялся он. – Встретимся у ворот через час, сэр?  
Снейп кивнул. Гарри ушел, с трудом сдерживая победный вопль до тех пор, пока не оказался вне предела слышимости.

* * *

Спустя пятьдесят пять минут Гарри был у ворот в своей лучшей мантии и старался не метаться взад и вперед, словно собачонка, которую не пускают за порог.  
Когда полоска света у замка указала, что дверь открылась, он сразу же сгорбился у кованого железом забора в напускном спокойствии и смотрел, как Снейп шагает по траве своей обычной ровной и быстрой походкой. Его мантия поблескивала при лунном свете; когда он приблизился к воротам, Гарри понял, что она была сшита из бархата.  
\- Ух ты, – он машинально протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ворота Снейповой мантии, и замер, ожидая неодобрения за свою наглость. – Как красиво, – и понял: никакого неодобрения во взгляде Снейпане было.  
Мужчина вообще на него не смотрел. Он скованным движением одернул мантию и сказал:  
\- Благодарю вас. Вижу, вы и сами наконец-то приобрели кое-какие навыки в том, что касается умения одеваться.  
В словах не было язвительности, и Гарри с удивлением подумал - кажется, Снейпу немного не по себе. Может, он волнуется?  
Волнуется? Это Снейп-то?  
Ликуя в душе, Гарри галантно протянул руку.  
– Позволите, профессор? – в конце концов, это было свиданием. Или чем-то вроде того. «И он нарядился для меня». Гарри был готов хохотать, будто счастливый дурачок.  
Снейп возвел очи горе, но все же положил пальцы поверх Гарриной кисти.  
– Обойдемся без мелодрамы, мистер Поттер, - проворчал он. – Я голоден.  
Гарри снова засмеялся. «Да, у него больше огня, чем дыма. Но мне он такой и нужен».

* * *

Метрдотель приветствовал их в тускло освещенном, элегантном фойе ресторана «У Калигулы». Он склонился перед Гарри, мельком взглянув на Снейпа.  
\- Ах, мистер Поттер. Рады снова видеть вас. И вашего... спутника, – он небрежно кивнул Снейпу головой. – Профессор Снейп.  
Тот проигнорировал его с невозмутимостью, которую Гарри научился уважать и которая явно расшифровывалась: «даже если бы я удосужился обратить на вас внимание, вы его явно не заслуживаете».  
Метрдотель немедленно перевел взгляд на Гарри, проговорив еле слышным голосом:  
\- Я удивлен, мистер Поттер, тем, что вижу вас здесь с...  
Вне себя от ярости, Гарри ответил – чуть ли не продекламировал в пафосной манере:  
\- Видите ли, учитывая, что профессор Снейп дюжину раз спасал мне жизнь, и что я ни за что не победил бы Волдеморта без его помощи, мне кажется, меньшее, чего он заслуживает, это ужин за мой счет.  
Воздух вокруг них завибрировал от множества голосов. Глаза метрдотеля вылезли из орбит. Он уставился на Снейпа, который и виду не подавал, будто понимает, что происходит, и был слеп и глух к взглядам и шепоту клиентов.  
Гарри придвинулся поближе к Снейпу и коснулся его руки.  
– Похоже, я ошибся в выборе заведения, профессор. Извините меня.  
\- Нет-нет, - раболепно проблеял метрдотель. – Мы счастливы, что вы посетили нас, и обещаем сделать ваш визит незабываемым.  
\- Уже сделали, - выдохнул Снейп Гарри в ухо неслышно для остальных. Гарри вздрогнул и улыбнулся одновременно.  
\- Прошу вас, входите, - сказал метрдотель. – Уверяю, у вас останутся наилучшие впечатления.  
Он отвесил Снейпу настоящий поклон; Гарри был уверен, что ухмылка на его собственном лице похожа на ту, что играла сейчас на губах зельевара.  
Видя их замешательство, метрдотель махнул рукой в сторону залы.  
– Прошу сюда, джентльмены. Для вас приготовлен чудесный столик.  
Снейп и Гарри переглянулись; Снейп еле заметно кивнул, давая согласие, и Гарри пожал плечами в неохотном одобрении.  
Метрдотель просиял.  
– Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Их усадили во внутреннем дворике, в довольно интимной кабинке достаточно близко к фонтану, чтобы можно было поговорить, не опасаясь быть подслушанными, если только подслушивающие не воспользуются магией.  
Они уселись друг напротив друга. Метрдотель поклонился.  
\- Приятного аппетита.  
Когда он ушел, Снейп проговорил:  
\- А вы наконец-то обнаружили хоть какое-то применение своей известности, мистер Поттер. Я поражен.  
Гарри тихо хмыкнул.  
– Он идиот. Люди видят то, что хотят видеть, если их насильно не заставишь изменить точку зрения.  
Его бросило в краску от мысли, что это было сказано в духе Снейпа, но мужчина напротив только глубокомысленно взглянул на него и промолчал.  
Молчание длилось, пока им не принесли меню. Полускрытый своим, Снейп повторил:  
\- Дюжину раз?  
Гарри усмехнулся, глядя поверх меню.  
– Может, я и преувеличил немного для пущего эффекта.  
Подошел официант с винным списком. Гарри протянул руку, но Снейп отобрал его.  
\- Никакого алкоголя, Поттер.  
\- Черт побери, - проворчал Гарри, в то время как Снейп усмехнулся и заказал себе дорогое бургундское.  
Когда принесли вино, масло и нарезанные ломтики фокачча, Гарри сказал:  
\- Ээ... профессор?  
Поигрывая бокалом, Снейп взглянул на него.  
\- Почему вы мне помогаете?  
\- Вопреки всеобщему мнению, мистер Поттер, я не желаю вам зла.  
\- Как можно ненавидеть кого-то и не желать им зла?  
\- Откуда эта навязчивая мысль, будто я вас ненавижу?  
Гарри уставился на него; Снейп сохранял невозмутимое выражение до тех пор, пока Гарри не выпалил с сарказмом:  
\- О, всего лишь каждый божий день всех семи лет моей учебы в Хогвартсе!  
Снейп мягко засмеялся.  
\- Ну, ладно, - признал Гарри. – Вы злились на меня много меньше с тех пор, как Волдеморт сыграл в ящик.  
Снейп отпил вина. Гарри смотрел, как изящно движутся его пальцы по стенкам бокала.  
Появился официант, принял заказ – Снейп напомнил Гарри не брать ничего острого – и снова ушел.  
\- И что же, связь между этими событиями вам ничего не объяснила?  
Гарри недоуменно уставился на него.  
– Простите, что?  
Снейп вздохнул.  
– Я притворялся, - отчетливо произнес он.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри. – Но после смерти Волдеморта вы все равно могли бы быть со мной помягче. То есть с нами. С нами всеми.  
\- Мистер Поттер...  
\- Зовите меня Гарри, иначе счет придется оплачивать вам, - пригрозил Гарри.  
\- Гарри. Я притворялся, будучи слугой Волдеморта. Но ни ранее, ни теперь я вовсе не строю из себя строгого преподавателя, у которого нет желания терпеть глупость, лень и эгоизм.  
\- То есть вы хотите сказать, что на самом деле являетесь сукиным сыном? – спросил Гарри с улыбкой.  
\- Именно это я и хочу сказать, – Снейп отсалютовал Гарри бокалом и отпил вина с неким мстительным наслаждением. – Превосходный букет.  
Гарри расхохотался.  
– А вы и правда сукин сын, не так ли? И почему вы мне так нравитесь?  
Рука Снейпа замерла, опуская бокал. Лишь на секунду, но когда речь шла о Снейпе, маленькие детали значили очень много, стоило только присмотреться.  
\- У меня нет возможности ответить на этот вопрос, мистер...  
\- Счет, - напомнил Гарри.  
\- ...Гарри. Только вы можете знать, отчего я... как вы утверждаете, нравлюсь вам. Я могу лишь дивиться этому.

* * *

Еду принесли быстро и разговоры ненадолго утихли, пока мужчины расправлялись со своими блюдами. Утолив голод, они вступили в замечательно приятную беседу о качестве еды и обстановке.  
Гарри пил воду маленькими глотками и улыбался. Ему было настолько хорошо, что он не возражал против отсутствия вина.  
Снейп был в достаточно приятном расположении духа, чтобы спросить у него:  
\- Что именно кажется вам таким забавным, мистер...  
\- Счет, - пробурчал Гарри.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Я просто задумался. Не правда ли, удивительно, - сказал Гарри, - куда человека может завести проклятие?  
\- Вы так и не рассказали мне, как это случилось, - произнес Снейп.  
\- Вы не спрашивали, - ответил Гарри.  
\- А видит бог, сами вы никогда не берете на себя распространение ненужной информации, - парировал Снейп.  
Гарри засмеялся.  
\- Ладно. Мы охотились за Лестранжами. Те объявились, представляете, в Германии, и Министерство послало меня с Кингсли. Мы сошлись с парой немецких авроров и выследили Лестранжей у одного дома милях в шестидесяти от Франкфурта, – Гарри пожал плечами, вспоминая увитый виноградом коттедж, обманчиво тихий и уютный.  
\- Они ждали нас в полной боевой готовности, - продолжил он. – Оба немецких аврора погибли. Кингсли отделался несколькими ожогами, но Беллатрикс ухитрилась проклясть меня перед тем, как сбежать вместе с Родольфом, – Гарри покачал головой. – С самого начала все пошло не так. Думаю, кто-то донес им о нашем прибытии.  
\- Кто-то из немецкого Министерства или нашего? – спросил Снейп.  
\- Не знаю. У меня нет доказательств, и ничего подозрительного я тоже не заметил. Просто ума не приложу, как они могли оказаться готовы к нашему приходу, не будучи осведомленными заранее, – Гарри снова покачал головой, стараясь избавиться от бесполезного гнева. – Как бы то ни было, я хотел наладить за ними погоню, но Кингсли узнал проклятье, которое она использовала, и настоял на том, чтобы я вернулся домой и вылечился, – он улыбнулся. – Что и привело меня к вам. И что привело нас сюда, – он жестом указал на ресторан.  
Снейп поднял стакан.  
– За это я благодарю вас от имени своих вкусовых рецепторов.  
\- Я и говорю, – Гарри накрутил на вилку остаток спагетти. – Никогда не знаешь, куда заведет тебя проклятье, – он запихнул несоразмерно большую порцию в рот. Снейп закатил глаза.  
\- Невоспитанный мальчишка.  
Он подозвал официанта и заказал еще вина.  
Дожевывая, Гарри вернул официанта.  
– И десертное меню, пожалуйста.  
\- Бездонная бочка, - проворчал Снейп почти ласково.  
\- Растущий организм, - возразил Гарри.  
\- Будете расти вширь, если не побережетесь.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
– Я найду какой-нибудь способ сбросить лишний вес.  
К его удивлению, Снейп покраснел.  
– Идиот.

* * *

Поздно покинув ресторан, они аппарировали назад в Хогвартс и прошлись до замка в уютном молчании. В коридорах было спокойно, факелы горели тускло; их шаги были единственным звуком, раздававшимся в тишине.  
Время от времени Гарри посматривал на Снейпа, уличая его в том же занятии, но оба они безмолвствовали до тех пор, пока не остановились на перекрестке коридоров, где их пути расходились в разные крылья замка.  
\- Спасибо за ужин, мистер Поттер, - казал Снейп.  
Гарри выругался про себя, сообразив, что его угроза потеряла силу после оплаты счета – и что Снейп прекрасно это понимал.  
\- Пожалуйста, - храбро ответил он. – Спасибо, что подыграли мне.  
\- Подыграл?  
\- Ну, cделали вид, что вам понравилось.  
\- Снова напрашиваетесь, - предупредил его Снейп.  
Гарри засмеялся.  
– На этот раз я вас поймал, – он великодушно уберег Снейпа от замешательства. – Шутки в сторону, сэр. Это был приятный вечер.  
Снейп, явно потрясенный, покачал головой.  
\- Почему вас это удивляет? – удивился Гарри. – Обычно собственное общество меня вполне устраивает, но в вашем было лучше. Почему не признать, что я хорошо провел время?  
Снейп весело хмыкнул, будто сдерживая смех.  
– Дальше вы потребуете поцеловать меня на ночь, – он снова покачал головой, но Гарри замер на месте. Ему действительно этого хотелось. Даже очень. С самого окончания ужина он пытался придумать, как бы получше это обставить. Легче было стащить драконье яйцо.  
\- А если? – спросил он тихо.  
\- Если что?  
\- Если я действительно захочу вас поцеловать?  
\- Будете жестоко разочарованы, - быстро ответил Снейп.  
\- Плохо целуетесь? – сострил Гарри, подходя ближе. – Могли бы позволить мне самому судить об этом.  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
– Доброй ночи, мистер Поттер, – он развернулся и исчез в подземельях.  
\- Ох, – вот что он имел в виду, говоря о разочаровании. – Доброй ночи, профессор.

* * *

Неудивительно, что уснуть Гарри не cмог. Прокрутившись в постели с час, он встал, принял ледяной душ, потом, ругаясь, горячий – согреться после холодного. После оделся и вышел прогуляться.  
Он обошел Гриффиндорскую башню. Поднялся на Астрономическую. Побывал в библиотеке, главном зале и на кухне, и только потом признался себе, что тянет время, чтобы не идти туда, куда идти непременно придется.  
И тогда он побрел в подземелья. Что он сделал бы, придя туда и не найдя света в Снейповом кабинете, юноша не знал. Неужели пришел бы в его покои? Постучал бы?  
Гарри покачал себе головой с облегчением оттого, что проверку собственной храбрости можно было отложить. Если повезет, навсегда.  
Он постучал в дверь кабинета зельеварения и, дрожа, стал ждать. Было очень холодно. «Вот так, Поттер. Просто холодно. Не может быть, чтобы у Гарри Поттера, победителя Волдеморта, сдали нервы. Конечно, нет».  
Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда дверь открылась и Снейп выглянул наружу.  
\- Здравствуйте. Не скучаете?  
\- Нет, – но двери Снейп не закрыл, даже отошел немного, давая Гарри войти. В наружном кабинете было темно; свет лился из внутреннего.  
\- Почему вы бродите в такое время?  
\- Не спится, – Гарри бросил взгляд на внутренний кабинет, потом на Снейпа, все еще стоящего в дверях. На том была черная мантия, наброшенная поверх черной же шелковой пижамы. – Не предложите мне что-нибудь выпить?  
\- Нет, – Снейп запер дверь и прошел в дальний кабинет мимо Гарри.  
Тот последовал за ним. Снейп уселся на краешек стола, опершись на него обеими руками. На столе Гарри заметил стакан с янтарной жидкостью. Впрочем, выглядел Снейп трезвым.  
\- Никакого алкоголя, - велел Снейп, и Гарри понял, что от него не укрылось, куда он смотрит.  
\- Да, я помню. Но это не значит, что мне не хочется, – он улыбнулся. – А вы почему на ногах?  
\- Тоже не спится.  
\- Вот оно что. Рука, - заключил Гарри. Снейп посмотрел на него в замешательстве.  
\- То есть, - сказал Гарри, - рука у вас не болит?  
Снейп выглядел так, будто не помнил, что у него вообще есть руки.  
– Нет.  
\- А синяк есть? – спросил Гарри. Снейп приподнял рукава халата и пижамы, обнажив белую кожу с выцветшей Меткой на предплечье. Он выше подоткнул рукава, и Гарри приблизился, сочувственно втянув воздух при виде длинного, зловеще выглядевшего темного ушиба.  
\- Ничего себе.  
Снейп повернул руку ладонью кверху, хладнокровно разглядывая синяк.  
– Переживу, – он отпустил было рукава, но Гарри поймал их и зажал на локте.  
Вздрогнув, Снейп поднял голову: Гарри смотрел на Темную Метку.  
\- Она совсем бледная, - тихо произнес он. – Как и мой шрам. Можно? – он взглянул на Снейпа, который не ответил, и, удерживая запястье, повернул руку так, чтобы Метка оказалась прямо перед ним. То, что это едва не заключило его в объятия мужчины, не избежало его внимания. Гарри провел пальцами по контуру татуировки, вспоминая.  
\- А она... она когда-нибудь... – он поискал нужные слова. – Ну, болела с тех пор? Или зудела, покалывала, пусть и недолго? – он уставился на Снейпа, сомневаясь, что объясняется внятно. – И это... как минутный кошмар.  
\- Как будто он возвратился, - произнес Снейп мягким тоном. Гарри кивнул, выдохнув из груди застрявший там воздух.  
\- А потом вы понимаете, что это неправда, что это невозможно, – он снова легко коснулся шрама, видя, как в ответ дрогнули пальцы Снейпа. – И просыпаетесь в ужасе, – Гарри потряс головой и улыбнулся. – Я его до чертиков боялся.  
\- Немного разума в вас все же есть, - тихо сказал Снейп.  
Гарри поднял на него глаза, безмолвно делясь воспоминаниями. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Снейпа сжались на его локте, видел, как тот ищет что-то в его лице требовательным взглядом. Гарри склонился ниже, опустив ладонь на Темную Метку. Словно бы сами по себе, его веки опустились, а рот приоткрылся. Он почувствовал горячее дыханье Снейпа на своих губах, и вдохнул.  
Ничего не случилось.  
Гарри открыл глаза. Снейп не шевельнулся, лишь опустил глаза с непроницаемым видом.  
\- Северус...  
\- Поздно уже, – Снейп отодвинулся без присущей ему обычно грации. – Нам обоим пора в постель.  
«Я согласен», - захотелось ответить Гарри, но ему было не до шуток. До боли хотелось той близости, которой он почти достиг – боже, вкус ее был у него на языке – и его тревожило, что Снейп хоть и не отталкивал, но и не делал ничего, чтобы приблизить.  
Он снова попытался:  
– Северус...  
Но Снейп твердо поднял ладонь – без гнева, но неумолимо.  
– Гарри. Оставим это.  
Гарри остановился. Снейп произнес его имя как просьбу, а он не мог настаивать ввиду явной стесненности мужчины.  
Он вздохнул.  
– Ладно.  
Снейп собрался было уйти. Остановился.  
Сердце Гарри подскочило – и камнем ухнуло вниз, когда Снейп покинул кабинет, даже не обернувшись. Он потушил свет и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь, прежде чем вернуться к себе. Забрался в кровать, некоторое время пролежал, размышляя, а потом, к собственному удивлению, заснул.

**глава 5: день пятый**

\- Доброе утро, Северус. Могу я называть вас Северус?  
Взвешивая просьбу, Снейп закрыл книгу, которую читал.  
– Пожалуй.  
\- Правда? – Гарри подозревал, что преглупо выглядит с улыбкой до ушей. Снейп подтвердил это.  
\- Если вас это интересует, я не нахожу щенячьи глазки привлекательными.  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
– Интересует, Северус.  
\- Подойдите сюда, – Снейп взялся за знакомый пузырек и скальпель.  
Гарри шагнул к столу.  
– Вся моя кровь без остатка принадлежит вам.  
\- Не стоит раздражать человека, стоящего над вами с ножом, мистер Поттер, – Снейп взял его за запястье.  
Гарри зажмурился, призывая на помощь все свое самообладание.  
– Или вы начнете звать меня по имени, или я вас просто прокляну!  
Снейп легко взмахнул скальпелем.  
– Как прикажете. Вы нагнали на меня страху и принудили к послушанию, Гарри.  
Гарри вздохнул, когда Снейп надрезал кожу на его руке. Он заметил, что тот старается не резать дважды в одном месте, чтобы не причинять боли: едва зажившая кожа болезненно реагировала на прикосновения, несмотря на ежедневно накладываемые залечивающие заклятья. Он постарался не думать о доброте Снейпа – не потому, что не верил в нее, а потому, что она превращала его ничем не обремененное вожделение в трогательные, теплые чувства, которые ему пока не хотелось анализировать.  
Пока кровь текла, Гарри сказал:  
\- Кстати, о вчерашнем... – чувствуя, как пальцы Снейпа судорожно сжались на его запястьи.  
\- Не будем об этом.  
\- Я только...  
Взглядом Снейп заставил его умолкнуть, но решимость Гарри лишь возросла. «Ладно, Северус. Мы не будем говорить об этом, но и сдаваться я тоже не собираюсь».  
Гарри молча смотрел как Снейп занимается приготовлением его зелья. На это раз жидкость была бледно-серой, и он порадовался тому, что скоро выздоровеет.  
«Тогда тебе придется вернуться на работу. А как же тогда Снейп?»  
Зельевар обернулся и изобразил удивление тому, что Гарри все еще не ушел.  
\- Мистер Поттер, – он потер руку об руку. Гарри никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь кроме злодеев в старых маггловских картинах так делал.  
\- Гарри, - напомнил Гарри.  
\- Гарри, - откликнулся Снейп. – Раз вы до сих пор здесь и вам явно нечем заняться, я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь вашими услугами.  
– Моими услугами? - удивился Гарри  
Снейп кивнул.  
– Не слишком приятное занятие, но вряд ли вы сможете мне отказать.  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
\- Следуйте за мной.  
Из личного кабинета они вышли в общий.  
Снейп остановился у стола, заваленного стопками пергамента.  
– Трепещите, Гарри.  
Гарри осмотрел комнату. Ничего нового. В замешательстве он повернулся к Снейпу.  
\- Это сочинения первокурсников, - сказал Снейп с лукавой улыбкой. – Проверьте их.  
\- Что? – на миг ему показалось, что он ослышался, но потом снизошло озарение, и Гарри покачал головой. – А я-то надеялся, что вы имели в виду... другие услуги, – он пожал плечами, сел за стол и закатал рукава (он вечно заляпывал их чернилами, пока писал.)  
\- Оставьте ваши грязные мыслишки, - проворчал Снейп.  
Гарри хмыкнул, окунул перо в чернильницу и придвинул к себе первую стопку пергаментов.  
– Нельзя винить меня в том, что я не теряю надежды.  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди.  
– Вы бы предпочли половой контакт со мной...  
Гарри бросил на него долгий, изучающий взгляд и, тщательно обдумав свои слова, ответил:  
\- Что ж, давайте рассмотрим альтернативу. С одной стороны – неблагодарное чтение невежественных каракулей. С другой – занятие любовью с невероятно привлекательным мужчиной. Что бы предпочли вы? – он провел кончиком пера по губам и имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Снейп удивленно приоткрыл рот.  
Гарри взял верхнее сочинение и расправил его.  
– А кстати, вы когда-нибудь ставили кому-нибудь удовлетворительную оценку? Не хотелось бы подрывать вашу репутацию, – он сдерживал улыбку.  
Молчание. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот все еще глядел на него.  
– Профессор? Что с вами?  
Тот похлопал ресницами.  
– Что вы сказали?  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
– Я вас шокировал. Вот уж не думал, что это возможно.  
Щеки Снейпа залило краской.  
– Вы с ума сошли.  
\- Потому, что решил, что шокировал вас, или потому, что хочу заняться с вами сексом?  
\- Очень мило, Поттер, - прошипел Снейп, приходя в себя. – Неужели вы могли подумать, что ценой моему зелью станет ваше тело?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Я понятия не имею, сколько стоит это зелье. Я также не знаю, во что вы цените возможность переспать со мной.  
\- Но если вы хотите... как вы говорите, переспать со мной, - пробормотал Снейп, - вряд ли это можно будет назвать платой за лекарство, не так ли?  
\- Вы могли бы связать меня и тогда овладеть мной, - предложил Гарри.  
Снейп скрестил руки с восстановленным апломбом.  
– Кажется, мы все еще находимся в мире вашего извращенного воображения.  
\- Это правда, – Гарри взглянул на первое сочинение, окунул перо в чернила и притворился, что читает. – Что скажете?  
\- На что? Предложение связать вас? Признаю, оно не лишено некоторой привлекательности...  
Гарри фыркнул.  
– Еще бы, – он снова как бы случайно провел кончиком пера по губам, все еще глядя на сочинение.  
\- Вы первый об этом упомянули, - напомнил Снейп. – И выньте перо изо рта. Вы ведь не знаете, как его использовали раньше.  
Гарри застонал.  
– Вы меня убиваете. Не дразнитесь!  
Снейп фыркнул.  
– Принимайтесь-ка за работу, – он развернулся и направился в лабораторию.  
\- Северус?  
Снейп остановился и обернулся, явно ожидая услышать очередное докучливое поползновение, которое придется пресечь.  
\- Как вы добиваетесь того, чтоб ваша мантия так развивалась?  
Уголок Снейпового рта дернулся кверху.  
– Хитрость в том, чтобы расставить локти.  
Гарри уставился на него.  
\- Но не слишком широко, иначе это заметят.  
Гарри продолжал таращиться, и Снейп строго улыбнулся.  
– Правильно носить мантию – это искусство, мистер... Гарри.  
В доказательство этому он победным шагом демонстративно покинул комнату. Гарри проследил за ним и бурно расхохотался.

* * *

Он проработал до полудня, когда Снейп вернулся и дал ему лекарство. Гарри выпил его, пока Снейп мельком проглядел проверенные им сочинения.  
– Надеюсь, вы не делали поблажек гриффиндорцам? - подняв глаза, спросил он.  
\- Вы же выделяете слизеринцев, - ответил Гарри. К его удивлению, Снейп только проворчал что-то и вернулся к просмотру.  
\- Эти, похоже, приемлемы, - сказал он наконец. – Благодарю вас.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Гарри, возвращая пузырек. – Пора обедать.  
\- В самом деле, - сказал Снейп, выравнивая стопку сочинений и сдвигая ее к краю стола.  
\- Сегодня чудесный день, - продолжал Гарри.  
\- Верно.  
\- Я собирался попросить эльфов приготовить что-нибудь для пикника.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Может, поесть у озера.  
\- Приятного времяпрепровождения.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
– Северус.  
Снейп перестал возиться и обернулся с выражением, которое говорило: «Какая муха вас укусила, что вы посмели говорить со мной таким нетерпеливым тоном?»  
Вдруг все нетерпение испарилось. Гарри нравился Снейп. Именно таким, каким он был – многогранным, раздражимым, неромантичным, язвительным и явно настроенным заставить Гарри поработать за оказанное внимание, даже если он не мог выяснить, почему.  
В конце концов, Снейп еще не убил его – это можно было практически назвать любовью.  
Он усмехнулся.  
– Пообедаете со мной, Северус?  
\- Право, у меня нет на это времени, мистер...  
Гарри предупреждающе хмыкнул.  
\- ...Гарри.  
\- Я чувствую себя идиотом, - пробурчал Гарри. – Я знаю, что вы заняты, сэр, но вам ведь надо есть. Вы сами сказали.  
Снейп покачал головой.  
– Не сейчас. Мне необходимо подготовить некоторые медицинские зелья для Поппи и кое-какие записи для Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов, – взгляд его затуманился в раздумье. – Потом я должен закончить статью для "Зелий сегодня", а потом придумать, каким образом законсервировать для следующей конференции образец моего нового вампир-репеллента, учитывая, какую дрянь прислал мой поставщик вместо нормальной кости гарпии...  
\- Ладно, – Гарри поднял руки. – Я понял. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Разве что у вас есть свежемолотая кость гарпии.  
Гарри похлопал себя по карманам.  
– Какая жалость, с собой не захватил. Так что, вы не обедаете?  
Снейп посмотрел на каминные часы.  
Гарри отодвинулся к двери.  
– Извините. Не хотел вас задерживать...  
Все еще глядя на часы, Снейп произнес:  
\- Я буду в состоянии сделать краткий перерыв около двух, если это не слишком позднее время обеда для «растущего организма».  
От изумления Гарри даже улыбнулся.  
Тогда Снейп посмотрел на него – довольно строго, если учитывать, что он только что буквально дал согласие пойти с Гарри на свидание.  
– Нам придется поесть здесь, и я смогу уделить вам лишь немного времени.  
Гарри отдал ему честь.  
– Два часа. Здесь. Немного времени. Ясно. Работайте.  
И чуть ли не вприпрыжку удалился из кабинета.

* * *

Без пяти два, вооруженный корзинкой с овощным супом, сандвичами и яблочным пирогом, приготовленными домовыми эльфами, Гарри просунул нос в классную комнату Снейпа и увидел склоненные над тетрадями головы студентов, но не самого Снейпа.  
Не было его и в наружном кабинете, но дверь во внутренний кабинет была открыта, и Гарри скользнул внутрь. Снейп что-то писал за столом, подперев щеку левой рукой. Он был в рубашке с короткими рукавами; верхняя одежда висела на спинке дивана, где Гарри недавно довелось спать.  
\- Вы оставили их без присмотра? – Гарри трансфигурировал каминную решетку в маленький столик и, поставив на него плетеную корзинку, осторожно вытащил накрытую крышкой супницу.  
Снейп поднял глаза.  
– Следующий час они будут работать над сочинениями, не употребляя ничего опаснее бумаги и чернил. Если они умудрятся устроить взрыв при помощи этого, уж поверьте, я буду безжалостен.  
Гарри не стал замечать, что ничего нового в этом не видит: ему нравилось считать себя неспособным на удары ниже пояса. Он расставил тарелки, разложил салфетки и приборы на столике, потом выпрямился, разглядывая Снейпа.  
Тот писал быстро и аккуратно, окуная перо через равные промежутки времени и порой потирая лоб средним пальцем левой руки.  
Около пополудни Гарри съел сандвич и голоден не был. Точнее, традиционного чувства голода не испытывал. Это было весьма прискорбно, так как давало беспрепятственный выход другим желаниям, а именно похоти, переполнявшей его и пожиравшей безжалостно, пока он наблюдал за объектом, по которому действительно изголодался.  
– Что вы делаете? – спросил он, медленно обходя стол.  
Снейп не поднял головы, пока Гарри обходил его, хотя юноша заметил, что перо зельевара замерло, резко чиркнув по пергаменту.  
\- Подписываю ваш смертный приговор, - проворчал Снейп.  
\- А, ну, если ничего важного, - Гарри остановился позади Снейпова стула, вдыхая его запах, чувствуя его на своем языке и в желудке.  
\- Вы очень напряжены, Северус.  
\- Неужели связь между этим и вашим присутствием ускользнула от вас?  
Гарри улыбнулся, склонившись ниже. Снейп сел прямо, более не притворяясь пишущим.  
\- Вы разрешите? – сказал Гарри Снейпу в ухо, положив руки на каменно-твердые плечи и крепко сжимая их. Снейп позволил себе откровенный стон удовольствия, но быстро подавил его.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - начал он, но обычная суровость в голосе растаяла, будто плитка шоколада, когда Гарри продолжил массаж. Перо выпало из расслабленных пальцев.  
Гарри отвел прядь черных волос и коснулся губами кожи под правым ухом Снейпа.  
– Гм? – с таким же успехом он мог бы ласкать собственный член: разминая мышцы Снейпа, он сам возбуждался все больше.  
\- Что это вы... оо... – слово увязло в долгом стоне, когда Гарри прижался поцелуем к нежной коже его шеи. Господи, у него привкус порошка какао, темный и густой, и горьковатый, и удивительный...  
Гарри улыбнулся, почувствовав, как тело Снейпа подалось ему навстречу, а руки оторвались от стола и потянулись к нему.  
Вдруг руки сжались в кулаки и Снейп вскочил со стула, резко двинув его спинкой Гарри в живот и чудом минуя эрекцию.  
Гарри охнул, задвинул стул и приблизился к задыхающемуся учителю – тот отступал, пока не прижался спиной к стене.  
\- Вы и п-понятия не... имеете... – проговорил Снейп; глаза его были подернуты желанием. Гарри усмехнулся, мягко прижав его к стене всем телом. Ладони Снейпа слабо оперлись о его грудь, бесполезно пытаясь оттолкнуть.  
\- Тогда вам придется объяснить мне, что я делаю не так, – сказал он. Снейп был выше; прижавшись к нему, Гарри целовал его горло, чувствуя, как тот сглатывает с трудом, потом припал к впадинке между ключицами, пока пальцы трудились над пуговицами надетой на Снейпе рубашки. – Потому что лично мне нравится.  
\- М-м... Гарри... м-м... – стоны выражали то ли протест, то ли наслаждение, но единственным поощрением, в котором нуждался Гарри, были руки, скользнувшие к его голове, пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах, в то время как он скользил вниз по обнаженной груди Снейпа – он лишь дважды отвлекся, куснуть и лизнуть упруго стоящие соски, – чтобы поцеловать живот. Снейп задрожал, когда Гарри легко коснулся внутренней стороны его бедра. Ищущие пальцы нашли и сжали веское – весьма веское – доказательство того, что происходящее Снейпу нравилось. И даже очень.  
Гарри сжал крепче. Зельевар шумно выдохнул и откинул назад голову, цепляясь за Гарри, пытаясь прижать его к себе.  
Дверь наружного кабинета щелкнула замком, раскрываясь. Они отскочили друг от друга.  
\- Профессор! – два девичьих голоса зазвенели настойчивым унисоном.  
Гарри вспомнил, что дверь внутреннего кабинета не заперта; он втиснулся под стол за секунду до того, как она отворилась.  
\- Про... – голоса девочек оборвались, будто отрезанные ножом.  
Гарри было понятно, почему. Господи. Несмотря на возбуждение, он почти рассмеялся при виде Снейпа, распластанного у стены с распростертыми руками, спутанными волосами и румянцем на щеках, с дико горящими глазами. Слово СЕКС, вытатуированное на его вздымающейся голой груди, не дало бы лучшего объяснения происходившему.  
Одна из девочек пискнула.  
Другая, запинаясь, пробормотала:  
\- С-сэр... Озборн... он опрокинул свой котел... Драконье зелье... оно пол проедает...  
Гарри видел, как Снейп невероятным усилием воли взял себя в руки, заправил рубашку и пригладил волосы, схватил мантию с дивана и размашистым шагом покинул комнату. Девочки последовали за ним не сразу.  
\- Ничего себе, – выдохнула одна из них.  
\- Сама знаю. Ух ты, - сказала другая. – Как думаешь, что здесь творилось?  
\- Не знаю, но, кажется, теперь я всерьез займусь получением у него взыскания!  
\- Ну, за этим дело не постоит, - сказала та.  
\- Кстати о том, что стоит, - прошептала ее подруга. – Ты видела...  
Их дразнящие, хихикающие голоса утихли снаружи кабинета.  
Гарри боролся со стоном. Он тоже видел. Видел и чувствовал и ощущал на вкус и чертовы девчонки должны были перебить как раз когда... он стиснул зубы и выполз из-под стола.  
«Холодный душ. Квиддич. Прогулка по окрестностям. Что угодно. Тогда по крайней мере ты будешь спокоен, когда Снейп тебя убьет. Что он всенепременно сделает после сегодняшнего».

* * *

Остаток дня он держался вдали от замка, бродил по холмам, сочиняя и забраковывая извинение за извинением. Оказался в Хогсмиде, где устало съел безвкусный обед, и тут понял, что не может больше выдержать. Возвратившись в Хогвартс, он отправился прямиков в кабинет Снейпа и постучал.  
\- Войдите.  
Он приоткрыл дверь – маленькая, жалкая щелочка – и остался стоять.  
– Можно к вам?  
Сидя за столом, Снейп поднял глаза. Губы его были плотно сомкнуты, на щеках играл румянец.  
– Да.  
Гарри вошел, прикрыл за собой дверь, добрел до стола и замер, повесив голову и кротко сложив руки за спиной.  
\- Ох, ради всего святого, прекратите это, Поттер, - сказал Снейп одновременно раздраженно и насмешливо.  
Гарри поднял глаза в невероятном облегчении.  
– В самом деле. Я... это было настолько неуместно с моей стороны. То есть, я хотел... Давно хотел...  
Снейп махнул рукой и Гарри умолк в ожидании приговора.  
\- Да, это было неуместно, - ответил Снейп, повертев в руках перо, прежде чем опустить его. – Но...  
Гарри подождал, однако за этой односложной отсрочкой так ничего и не последовало.  
\- Простите, если я оскорбил вас, - решился он наконец.  
Снейп произнес:  
\- Я не был оскорблен. Вы меня... удивили.  
\- Учитывая, что вы столько раз смотрели смерти в лицо – да что там, флиртовали с ней, - продолжил Гарри, следя за реакцией Снейпа, - не думал, что смогу вас удивить.  
\- К вашему сведению, - мягко сказал Снейп, - смерть позволяла себе много больше, нежели, как вы изящно выразились, просто флиртовать со мной. Множество раз я разрешал ей избить себя до полусмерти и затрахать до потери чувств.  
Гарри уставился на него. Должно быть, бешеная надежда на то, что Снейп шутит, отразилась на его лице, потому что выражение мужчины окаменело.  
\- Это не было любовной интригой, мистер Поттер. Это было военным преступлением.  
Гарри почувствовал, что вспыхнул, и желудок его сжался от страха.  
– О господи. Мне так жаль.  
\- В то время это являлось необходимостью.  
\- Мне все равно жаль, – Гарри рухнул на диван в ужасе от того, как отвратительно относился ко всей ситуации раньше, будто это было игрой. – Черт побери.  
\- Я не ради сочувствия упомянул об этом, - ровно произнес Снейп. – Просто чтобы вы могли понять, что ввиду этого... секс для меня... не так уж прост.  
"Господи боже. Его насиловали. А я..."  
Кипя презрением к самому себе, Гарри выпалил:  
– А я постоянно вешался вам на шею. Хоть вы и велели мне перестать...  
Снейп поднял ладонь.  
– Не надо. Я вполне могу защитить себя от нападения. Вы не вешались мне на шею, и я вовсе не был напуган; я лишь... не мог решиться.  
И, когда ужас улегся Гарри понял, что Снейп хотел сказать. Горло туго сжало, и он с трудом выдавил:  
\- Спасибо вам.  
Снейп удивленно склонил голову.  
– За что?  
\- За то, что удосужились объяснить вместо того, чтобы просто послать меня к черту. Я понимаю, что вам совсем не хочется говорить об этом, и я... почтен вашим доверием, – Гарри тряхнул головой. Он имел некоторое представление о том, какие именно вещи могли развлечь Волдеморта, и зажмурился в приступе тошноты от мысли, что Снейпу пришлось что-либо из этого вынести. – Проклятье. Какой же я кретин. Если б я только знал...  
\- Гарри, – уверенный голос Снейпа заставил его остановиться. – Вы не знали, – к удивлению его и облегчению, Снейп слегка покраснел перед тем, как продолжить: – И я.. нахожу вас... я хочу сказать, что вы...  
Гарри грустно улыбнулся.  
– Не совсем вам отвратителен, это вы хотите сказать? – ему стало немного легче. Совсем немного.  
Снейп фыркнул.  
– Именно. Но мой ответ – нет. Благодарю, но – нет.  
Это стерло улыбку. Гарри вздохнул.  
– Хорошо. Простите, что настаивал.  
\- Вы не могли знать. Я объяснил бы ранее, но... – Снейп усмехнулся тихо и смущенно. – Вероятно, я просто не верил, что вы на самом деле...  
\- Хотел вас? – закончил Гарри. Снейп не ответил. – Все равно. Спасибо за то, что просто не прокляли меня на месте, – он встал. – Но вы понимаете, что нравитесь мне и что ваш рассказ этого не меняет?  
Снейп посмотрел на него с явным изумлением.  
\- Скажите: «Да, Гарри, я понимаю, что нравлюсь тебе», - Гарри подождал, подняв бровь. Он был бы поражен, если бы Снейп послушался.  
\- Я... не понимал этого, - ответил Снейп, отводя взгляд.  
\- Вот как. Ну, если учесть, что я вел себя как глупый озабоченный подросток, думаю, этому не стоит удивляться, – он порадовался подобию улыбки на лице Снейпа. – Но теперь-то вы это понимаете?  
\- Не понимаю, - уклончиво ответил Снейп. Гарри выразительно вздохнул. – Но я верю вам на слово, - закончил зельевар.  
Гарри отодвинулся к двери.  
– Я... Северус, простите меня...  
\- Прекратите извиняться, - сказал Снейп. – Я... – он снова мучительно покраснел, не со стыда, а, понял Гарри, в гневе, что воспоминания не позволяют спокойно принять предлагаемое. – Это было...  
\- Приятно? – ласково предложил Гарри, продолжая отступать. Последнее, чего ему хотелось после всего услышанного, – это чтобы Снейп подумал, что Гарри снова пытался соблазнить его.  
Выдох Снейпа прозвучал как удар хлыста.  
– Да.  
\- Мне тоже, - кивнул Гарри. – До завтра.  
И быстро ушел.

**глава 6: день шестой**

Гарри стоял у двери Снейпова кабинета поутру. Он отчего-то чувствовал, что должен постучать, и, ненавидя это ощущение, все-таки поднял руку и забарабанил в дверь.  
Та открылась, и Гарри прошел через оба кабинета в лабораторию.  
Снейп сидел за все тем же столом, ссыпая синий порошок в колбу со сверкающей зеленой жидкостью.  
На долю секунды его взгляд обратился к Гарри.  
– Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, - ответил Гарри, внутренне содрогнувшись. «Черт, черт, черт. 'Как поживаете?' Замечательно. Какого дьявола? Вчера мы были друзьями».  
\- Хорошо спали?  
Гарри сжал зубы.  
– Да, - солгал он. «О, боже». Он встал возле Снейпа, вытянул руку и, пересиливая зуд в сухих глазах, смотрел, как тот прощупывает вену, делает надрез, поворачивает его ладонь над склянкой.  
\- Мне кажется, я должен извиниться, - сказал Снейп, покончив с этим.  
Гарри застонал.  
– Сначала вы сама учтивость, теперь это? Неужели вы мало крови из меня вытянули?  
И – слава Основателям! – Снейп рассмеялся.  
\- Северус, - убедительно произнес Гарри. – Прошу вас, не делайте этого. Не будьте со мной... вежливым. Ведь мы с вами уже миновали этот этап.  
\- Вы хоть сами слышите, что говорите? – возмутился Снейп.  
\- Да, но вы же понимаете, о чем я.  
Снейп накрыл порез пальцем, поставил пузырек с кровью на стол и пробормотал заживляющее заклинание.  
\- Да, понимаю, - ответил он, отпуская руку Гарри. – Но мне по-прежнему кажется, что я... что с моей стороны было несправедливо... поощрять вас, пусть и неумышленно, зная, что я не...  
\- Вы называете это поощрением? То, что оставили меня в живых? – улыбнулся Гарри. - Вы не из тех, кто станет водить за нос, Северус. И вы не поощряли меня, если это вас беспокоит, – он расправил рукав. – Если кто и виноват, это я.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Снейп.  
Несколько минут Гарри смотрел за его работой, завидуя, что у Снейпа есть чем занять руки, и ненавидя то, как по-дурацки он сам переминался с ноги на ногу, подрагивая, с застывшим, будто мертвая птица, языком.  
Ненавидел он и тот насмешливый голосок, остававшийся без ответа, твердя: «Что, теперь, когда ты не можешь заполучить его в постель, вам и поговорить не о чем?»  
– До полудня, – Гарри сбежал, не заметив, что Снейп уже открыл рот, чтобы вернуть его.

* * *

\- Гарри! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Гарри вздрогнул, увидев Эдана Мюира, снова в маггловской одежде под легкой учительской мантией, в расплывчатом ореоле неяркого дневного солнца.  
Кратко улыбнувшись, Гарри снова насупился.  
\- Застрявшим в тупике, - признался он.  
\- Касательно?  
\- Снейпа.  
Эдан улыбнулся, сунув руки в карманы джинсов.  
– Понятно. Могу я чем-нибудь тебе помочь?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Вряд ли.  
Он провел утро, помогая мадам Хуч тренировать квиддичскую команду Рейвенкло. Физический труд пошел ему на пользу, однако теперь студенческое обожание раздражало еще и потому, что порождало инфантильные мыслишки вроде: «Я нужен всем, кроме того, кто нужен мне».  
В полдень он вернулся в лабораторию Снейпа, так и не обретя дара речи и по-прежнему в страшном замешательстве. Там выяснилось, что, оказывается, отвратительное состояние познается в сравнении, и вчерашнее было не таким уж и ужасным.  
Колба с микстурой была. Записка была. Снейпа не было. В записке говорилось: “Отлучился по делу. Вот ваше лекарство. С.”  
Гарри уставился на записку. Ее буквы расплылись и запрыгали, пока он думал о том, как много отдал бы за еще одно предложение, за ехидное «Ничего не трогайте» или повелительное «Выпейте до последней капли» – что угодно, что подтвердило бы...  
Подтвердило что? Что они по-прежнему друзья? А так ли это?  
Гарри опустил бумажку, борясь с желанием сжечь ее дотла. Он осушил колбу и вышел.  
«Он меня избегает».  
«Вне всяких сомнений, Гарри, потому что ты – пуп земли и смысл всей его жизни. Совершенно невозможно представить, что у него всего-навсего есть другие заботы».  
Эта мысль заставила его рассмеяться. Он знал, что ведет себя не слишком резонно. Но такая уж штука - человеческие чувства. Надо было с ними разобраться и поговорить со Снейпом. Вот что ему было нужно. Он был доволен, что пришел хотя бы к одному выводу: надо попытаться понять, чего именно он хочет.  
Этим он и занялся, скорчившись на краю скамейки в одном из многочисленных тихих двориков Хогвартса.  
Точнее, попытался заняться. Попытался и потерпел неудачу в той эффектной манере, которой привык ожидать всякий раз, когда дело касалось Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
Гарри вздохнул и прищурился, глядя на Эдана.  
\- Можно ли хотеть не быть обыкновенным, но и необыкновенным в то же время не быть? – спросил он.  
Преподаватель опешил.  
– Что же тогда остается?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. Покой?  
Эдан тепло посмотрел на него.  
– Не хочешь отвлечься? Я собираюсь в Хогсмид.  
\- Ладно, – Гарри поднялся. – Все равно на ногах лучше думается. Спасибо.

* * *

Первой остановкой был «Полиглот» – пыльный, тускло освещенный магазин редкостной книги в одном из хогсмидских переулков. Большинство книг были подержанными, некоторые в ужасном состоянии – пятна крови на корешках и запах горелой бумаги почему-то напомнили Гарри о больничном крыле, – и он не сомневался, что многие из томов были запрещенными. Это было здорово.  
Хозяйка была высокой, худой женщиной с длинными русыми волосами и по-Дамблдорски знающим блеском в глазах.  
Пока Эдан изучал полки, Гарри решил спросить:  
\- А есть в городе кто-нибудь, кто занимается продажей редких и, возможно, нелегальных – но свежих! - ингредиентов для зелий?  
Она смерила его долгим взглядом.  
– Гарри Поттер.  
– Допустим.  
– Разве вы не в Министерстве работаете? – тон ее был слащавым, и в то же время с кислинкой, как лимонный торт.  
\- Предположим, – Гарри лениво осматривал магазин.  
Она осторожно улыбнулась.  
– И вам нужны нелегальные ингредиенты для зелий?  
\- Возможно нелегальные, - повторил он. – Это... я для друга интересуюсь.  
И улыбнулся с грустью. Друг. Не совсем то, чего ему хотелось бы, но особого выбора не было. Теперь он согласился бы и на это.  
Хозяйка направила его в магазин, в котором он никогда не бывал, на улице, которой никогда не видел, – Гарри был почти уверен, что улицы этой не существовало при его последнем визите в город, хотя в Хогсмиде никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Он купил то, что искал, и вернулся к «Полиглоту» как раз когда Эдан выходил оттуда со стопкой книг подмышкой.  
\- Что-нибудь из этого мне придется изъять? – спросил Гарри.  
Эдан кивнул на крошечный пакет, который Гарри засовывал в карман мантии.  
– Могу спросить тебя о том же.  
Гарри притворился, будто обдумывает ситуацию.  
– Ладно. Замнем взаимно.  
Эдан засмеялся.  
– Пойдем в «Завитки и Кляксы»? Мне нужны линованные тетради.  
Пока Эдан расплачивался за пачку недорогих тетрадей, Гарри просматривал секцию бестселлеров. Там он увидел книгу «Защита от Темных Сил: Исследование», написанную Эданом Мюиром.  
\- Ох, - вспомнив, сказал Гарри, - я и забыл попросить Северуса одолжить мне твою книгу.  
Он взял книгу с полки, решив, что, раз уж Снейп не спалил свою копию, ее стоило приобрести.  
Эдан бросил быстрый взгляд на Гарри.  
– У него есть моя книга?  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
– Он сказал, что она... как там он выразился? Адекватна?  
Эдан рассмеялся.  
– Поистине высокая похвала! Хотя, на мой взгляд, если либо ты, либо профессор Снейп когда-либо надумаете написать книгу о Темных Силах, моя моментально окажется в мусорном ящике.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
– Волдеморт не был единственным источником зла в мире.  
Написать книгу... Это никогда раньше не приходило ему в голову. Тот краткий период, когда он тренировал Армию Дамблдора, действительно пришелся ему по нраву, а многое о практической защите от Темных Сил Гарри выучил во время борьбы с Волдемортом. Он прежде не думал о том, что накопленные знания можно доверить бумаге, и позволил себе пофантазировать об этом, расплачиваясь за книгу Эдана.  
Едва они вышли из магазина, нечто маленькое и черное спикировало на них сверху. Оба машинально пригнулись, потянувшись к палочкам, однако это нечто снова взмыло вверх и принялось ухать.  
\- Сова, - сказал Эдан, когда птица облетела вокруг Гарри. Тот протянул руку, и сова села на нее. Она была больше Свина, но намного меньше Хедвиг, с угольно-черными перьями. Внимательно осмотрев Гарри, сова повернулась к Эдану и ухнула ему, потом подвинулась по руке Гарри, будто предлагая ему взять записку, привязанную к ее ноге.  
Гарри передал пакет Эдану и наложил деликатное заклятие, освобождающее пергамент (сделав это вручную, он рисковал ушибить совенка, и специально выучил магическую формулу, чтобы иметь дело со Свином). Сова подпрыгнула на сгибе его локтя, удивительно нежно клюнула в щеку и улетела в сторону Хогвартса.  
Гарри усмехнулся, наблюдая за ее полетом, и развернул записку.  
«Зайдите ко мне. С.»  
Озадаченный, но довольный, Гарри сунул бумажку в карман и забрал свои покупки.  
– Мне нужно вернуться.  
Эдан с улыбкой изучал выражение его лица.  
– Хорошие новости?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю пока. Ты идешь?  
\- Не заглянув в «Медовый Горшочек»? – всполошился Эдан. Гарри рассмеялся.  
\- Боже упаси. Тогда увидимся попозже.  
\- Удачи тебе, Гарри! - крикнул Эдан, когда тот заспешил прочь.

* * *

В кабинет Снейпа Гарри ворвался без стука. Никого. Он ворвался во внутренний кабинет. Никого. Тогда он ворвался в лабораторию.  
\- У пьяных троллей грации больше, чем вы сейчас продемонстрировали, – Снейп стоял у стола Гарри, спиной к двери. – Как вы ухитрялись держаться на метле во время квиддичных матчей?  
Гарри остановился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
– Вы меня звали?  
Когда Снейп обернулся, в руках у него была колба с прозрачной жидкостью. Сам этот факт ни о чем бы не сказал Гарри, если бы не Снейпово выражение скрытого триумфа, устранившее эту проблему.  
\- Это я? – спросил он.  
Снейп завел глаза к потолку.  
– Если отвечать на вопрос, который вы задали бы, имея в голове хоть какое-нибудь подобие мозгов, то да.  
Гарри почувствовал, как лицо растягивается в улыбке.  
– Я здоров?  
Уголок рта Снейпа дернулся.  
– Вы здоровы.  
\- Ура! – Гарри в восторге вскинул вверх кулаки. – Спасибо вам, сэр.  
\- Мне показалось, вы захотите узнать об этом немедленно, - сказал Снейп странным голосом. – Смею надеяться, я не помешал ничему важному.  
\- Хм? Нет, - озадаченно отозвался Гарри. – Вовсе нет.  
\- Сажа разыскала вас в Хогсмиде.  
Гарри впал в еще больший ступор, пока не догадался, что Сажей должна зваться маленькая сова, чьими услугами воспользовался Северус.  
\- А. Мы с Эданом бродили по магазинам, – он улыбнулся. – Как пара малолетних девчонок.  
\- Надеюсь, вы нашли то, что искали, - тихо произнес Снейп.  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
– Да, нашел, – ответил он, и лишь потом сообразил, что именно подразумевал Снейп и как мог истолковать его ответ. У него подкосились ноги, но от мысли, что Снейпу небезразлично, где он и с кем, стало легче. Снейп был встревожен. Больше, чем мог бы тревожиться друг.  
Если только он не ошибался. Впрочем, скорее всего, он был неправ. Или прав? Но...  
«Боже правый. Я совсем свихнулся».  
– Северус.  
Мужчина настороженно поднял глаза, грозно нахмурившись.  
\- Вы все совсем не так поняли, - сказал Гарри.  
\- О чем это вы? – с ровным презрением спросил Снейп.  
\- Сами знаете, - нетерпеливо ответил Гарри. – Об Эдане.  
Гроза улетучилась с лица Снейпа.  
– Вот как.  
Гарри беспокойно поерзал на месте. Ему хотелось обнять Северуса, или, по крайней мере взять его за руки, но Снейп вполне доступно дал ему понять, что не хочет Гарриных прикосновений.  
\- Спасибо вам, - сказал Гарри наконец, чувствуя всю ничтожность этих слов. – Спасибо, что снова спасли меня.  
Губы Снейпа сжались в тонкую линию.  
– Вы отблагодарите меня лучше, если будете внимательнее относиться к самозащите.  
«К черту все!» Гарри стремительно обвил мужчину руками и поцеловал в щеку, отпрянув прежде, чем совершить что-либо непоправимое.  
\- Спасибо, - снова сказал он. Покрасневший, взволнованный Снейп позволил себе улыбку, прежде чем снова вернуться к рабочему столу.  
\- Не за что, мистер П-  
Гарри предупреждающе поднял руку.  
\- Гарри, - мягко поправился Снейп. Часы на стене зазвенели, и он сказал, глядя на столешницу: - Пора ужинать.  
Гарри мельком взглянул на стрелки, которые переводили маленькие танцующие гоблины.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, смекнув, что ужин был идеальным отрезком времени, чтобы прокрасться сюда и оставить свой сюрприз. – Я проголодался.  
\- Возвращаетесь в Лондон вечером? – спросил Снейп, передвигая бутылки и ножи на крошечные, бессмысленные расстояния.  
\- Завтра, наверное, – ответил Гарри, наблюдая за его возней и всем сердцем желая, чтобы те две единственные причины, которые, по его мнению, могли объяснять волнение Снейпа, не были полными противоположностями. – Меня не ждут до утра, а отдыхать здесь мне понравилось. Все равно что в школу вернулся, и ответственности никакой.  
Снейп тихо рассмеялся.  
– Ваша профессиональная этика не слишком страдает, не так ли?  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
– Может, я просто наслаждаюсь вашим обществом.  
Снейп прекратил суетиться. Замер. Гарри отступил, подняв руки в оправдании.  
\- Простите. Я не нарочно. Просто вырвалось.  
Пальцы Снейпа сжались в кулаки.  
– Перестанете вы вести себя так, будто я готов проклясть вас всякий раз, когда вы...  
\- Флиртую, - продолжил за него Гарри. – Я попытаюсь перестать.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - произнес Снейп, - С завтрашнего дня это не будет иметь никакого значения.  
Гарри взялся за дверь.  
– Я увижу вас за ужином?  
Снейп кивнул и Гарри ушел восвояси, ругая себя на чем свет стоит. Ведь он понимает и уважает отказ Снейпа – почему же он постоянно говорит и делает вещи, доказывающие обратное?

* * *

Темнота. Безмолвие. Гарри двигался медленно и так бесшумно, как только мог, – и, несмотря на язвительные насмешки Снейпа, у него это неплохо получалось. Вдоль коридоров, сквозь запертые двери, что открывались, повинуясь его воле и его заклятиям, через исполосованные светом и тенью комнаты, к цели. Он сунул руку в карман мантии и вытащил свой драгоценный груз.  
\- Гарри?  
Гарри застыл. Не слишком уместная мысль «Я уезжаю, а он только сейчас научился называть меня по имени» промелькнула в его мозгу, прежде чем он повернулся от стола и увидел Снейпа, стоящего в затененном пролете личного кабинета. Вот и специализируйся после этого в крадучести.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил Снейп. Удивленно, но не сердито. Одно это болезненно напомнило Гарри о том, как долог был их совместный путь к этой точке. – Почему не ужинаете?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
– А вы?  
Снейп пропустил его вопрос мимо ушей; нахмурившись, он смотрел на пальцы Гарри.  
\- Что это?  
Гарри поставил коробочку и отошел, чтобы Снейп мог приблизиться.  
– Это вам.  
\- Вы... – Снейп поднял коробочку и щелкнул крышкой. Потом посмотрел на Гарри.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
\- Гарантированная свежесть. Гарпия все еще пыталась сглазить их, когда они толкли это, – усмехнулся он.  
\- Гарри…  
\- Я знал, вам это нужно, вот и…  
Снейп шикнул на него, хмурясь.  
– Очень предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, – он осторожно закрыл коробочку и уставился на крышку. – Планировали оставить ее здесь, пока меня не было?  
\- Чтобы вы не думали, будто я... э-э... ну, вроде как покупаю подарки, чтобы соблазнить вас. Или что-то в этом роде, – Гарри вернулся к двери. – Это всего лишь жест благодарности. Мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы вам было неудобно.  
\- Мне довольно удобно то, насколько неудобно я чувствую себя рядом с вами, - ответил Снейп все еще неестественно мягким голосом. Его пальцы гладили полированную поверхность коробочки.  
Пятясь, Гарри врезался в дверь, и Снейп резко вскинул голову. Глаза его, помутневшие и немного безумные, пожирали лицо Гарри.  
\- Я... пойду, пожалуй, – Гарри подождал еще пять мучительно долгих секунд, пока взгляд Снейпа прожигал его насквозь. Было больно, но Гарри хотелось, чтобы эта боль никогда не прекращалась. Снейп молчал. Пальцы его сжали коробочку, а глаза закрылись. В эту минуту Гарри снова обрел дар речи.  
\- Доброй ночи, Северус, – его горло и глаза горели, как будто он надышался дымом. Он вышел, закрыл дверь и, услышав почти безмолвное «прощай» от Снейпа, проклял тишину сказанного слова и невозможность понять то чувство, что скрывалось за ним.

* * *

Гарри оперся на каминную полку и выругался. Как никчемен он был, как безнадежно глуп. Он опустил голову на левую руку и посмотрел на смятый пергамент в правой – одиннадцатый испорченный листок за прошедший час. Не верилось, что когда-то он думал, будто это сработает.  
Локтем Гарри задел нераспечатанную бутыль Особого Запаса Старого Огденского и взглянул на нее. И эта затея не удалась. Как жалок был бы он, выпив виски в одиночестве... хотя еще неизвестно, не передумает ли к утру. Завтра возвращаться в Министерство; впрочем, вряд ли похмелье могло как-либо ухудшить его ситуацию.  
Он рассмеялся над самим собой, над тем, как должен выглядеть в пижаме – точнее, ее нижней половине – разгоряченный, возбужденный, разочарованный и одинокий, жадно глядящий на бутылку в безнадежной попытке изложить самые важные в своей жизни чувства на бумаге.  
«А еще книгу писать собирался. Идиот».  
От стука в дверь он вздрогнул. Стук повторился – очень легкий; так обычно стучали, стараясь не разбудить жильца.  
Гарри полуобернулся и произнес пароль, разблокирующий и открывающий дверь.  
Снейп стоял на пороге с удивленным видом, будто случайно коснулся портключа и совершенно не ожидал очутиться у двери Гарри.  
Гарри повернулся к нему.  
– Северус? – он посмотрел на часы. Был уже двенадцатый час. – С вами все в порядке?  
Снейп вошел и запер за собой дверь, и воздух в комнате немедленно переменился, будто все молекулы принялись колебаться вдвое чаще.  
Гарри резко ощутил нехватку верхней половины довольно тонкой пижамы. Снейп и сам был без мантии, которую обычно носил днем, и выглядел тенью, облаченный в черное.  
Прижавшись спиной к двери, он тихо сказал:  
\- Я не хочу беспокоить вас...  
Гарри улыбнулся, сжав пергамент в кулаке.  
– В этом-то и проблема, не так ли? – глазами он указал на бутылку виски. – Заходите. Можем отметить мое выздоровление.  
Снейп метнул быстрый взгляд на бутылку, потом на Гарри. Он неторопливо вошел в комнату, будто перед тем, как сделать очередной шаг, должен был задать себе вопрос и ответить на него.  
\- Вы уже отмечаете? – спросил он низким, хриплым голосом, от звуков которого у Гарри моментально перехватило горло.  
Потянувшись было к бутылке, Гарри остановился.  
– Не совсем, – он увидел, что Снейп смотрит на бумагу в его руке.  
Снейп кашлянул.  
– Предсмертная записка?  
Гарри слабо засмеялся.  
– Что-то в этом роде. Я письмо вам писал.  
Снейп помедлил, потом продолжил путь навстречу.  
\- Писал, что, мол, понимаю и прошу прощения за то, что был таким тупицей, но что я... хотел бы, чтобы все произошло иначе. Писал, что вы мне небезразличны.  
\- Это вы уже говорили, – Снейп обогнул диван, ни на миг не отрывая глаз от Гарри.  
\- Еще я хотел извиниться за то, что не... что весь день вел себя, как идиот. Что не знаю, как... как не хотеть вас. Как просто находиться рядом с вами, – Гарри взглянул на письмо, будто оно было во всем виновато. – Но все время сбивался на... то, что хочу вас. А потом вспоминал, что вы мне отказали, – он пожал плечом и поднял письмо. – Так что...  
Он наклонился, чтобы бросить бумагу в огонь, но Снейп быстро шагнул вперед и поймал его за запястье. Гарри выпрямился, и Снейп накрыл его руку своей. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Гарри видел отражение собственного изумления в темных, полных решимости глазах.  
Свободной рукой Снейп разжал его пальцы и высвободил письмо. Он швырнул пергамент в камин, сверкая взглядом, и произнес:  
\- Покажите мне.  
Гарри пораженно вдохнул; руки его поднялись было, но в нерешительности замерли у лица Снейпа.  
\- Северус... – он не мог отказаться – и не знал, что делать дальше.  
Северус медленно склонился к нему. Гарри почувствовал, как инстинктивно тянется навстречу, как его ладони опускаются на грудь Снейпу. Он приоткрыл рот, вдыхая в себя шепот:  
\- Покажи мне.  
Полураскрытые губы Снейпа накрыли его собственные, поймав слова в теплом воздухе меж ними. Затем пустоту заполнил язык, нежно касаясь неба, танцуя вокруг его языка, прежде чем отступить, приглашая следовать за собой. Гарри застонал и потянулся за отдаляющимся языком Снейпа, и его язык был захвачен, окружен и всосан с твердой властностью, ожегшей его до самого сердца и разлившейся в каждую пульсирующую артерию его тела.  
Снейп оторвался от него и Гарри смог отдышаться; голова его кружилась, и только сейчас он понял, что руки мужчины лежат на его спине и они касаются друг друга всем телом. Гарри упал лицом на плечо Снейпа, ловя ртом воздух.  
\- Гарри? – нежно, прерывисто позвал Снейп.  
\- Господи... – Гарри почувствовал, что Снейп смеется, и прижался теснее, не в силах скрыть возбуждение.  
\- Ты уверен? – шепнул он.  
\- А на что это было похоже? – Снейп обнимал его бережно и немного скованно. Таким он был чертовски привлекателен.  
\- На то, что я вряд ли смогу остановиться, если ты еще раз меня поцелуешь, - честно признался Гарри. – Поэтому и спрашиваю. Ты... ты хочешь этого? Ты достаточно мне веришь?  
Снейп выдержал его взгляд.  
– Я достаточно тебе верю. Я достаточно тебя хочу.  
Сердце Гарри пело от счастья. Немного он все же нервничал: хорошо было бы ничего не испортить, особенно с человеком, испытавшим столько, сколько пришлось на долю Северуса.  
Но одно это не могло остановить его: он лишь серьезно вознамерился делать только то, чего захочет Северус, и делать так дьявольски хорошо, чтобы тому не пришлось ни о чем жалеть.  
Он обхватил ладонями лицо Снейпа и прижался ближе в легком поцелуе. Его язык пробежал по верхней губе Снейпа, проник внутрь, раскрывая его рот глубокими, ритмичными толчками. Снейп застонал, открываясь навстречу движениям языка Гарри, сжав руки на его ягодицах с осторожностью, несмотря на бесконтрольные движения собственных бедер.  
Оторвавшись на миг, Гарри пробормотал:  
\- Боже, как ты хорош на вкус. Послушай... – он встретился глазами с Северусом и увидел обычное острое внимание, правда, сейчас затуманенное желанием. – Скажи мне сам. Скажи, чего ты хочешь. Скажи, чего не хочешь.  
\- Я не хочу разговаривать, Поттер, - прорычал Северус. – А хочу тебя.  
Гарри провел пальцами по мягким волосам Снейпа, положил руки ему на плечи.  
\- Ладно, – он улыбнулся, глядя вниз. – Можно?  
Снейп тоже опустил взор, но не ответил. Гарри взялся за верхнюю из бесконечного ряда застежек на его рубашке. Засмеялся.  
\- Ты и твои пуговицы. Refibularo, – все пуговицы вмиг оказались расстегнутыми. Он поднял глаза: Снейп боролся с улыбкой.  
\- Где ты выучился такому заклинанию? – спросил он.  
Гарри покачал головой, скользнув пальцами под одежду, чтобы погладить теплую кожу Северуса.  
\- Не поверишь, – он прижался лицом к груди Северуса, целуя теплую бледную кожу и не прекращая стягивать рубашку с его плеч.  
Он медленно кружил, наслаждаясь ответной дрожью и каждым вызванным вздохом, лаская тело Снейпа руками и ртом нежно и нетребовательно. Он целовал плечи и спину Снейпа, внимательно следя за собственными пальцами на крутом изгибе ягодиц. Не встретив возражений, но ощущая напряженность партнера, он лишь погладил скрытое тканью место и продолжил движение, возвращаясь в исходную позицию и улыбаясь при виде вздымающейся груди Снейпа, его приоткрытого рта и зардевшегося лица.  
Он распластал ладони на затвердевших сосках Северуса и усмехнулся.  
\- Весь мой.  
Страсть, горящая в темном взгляде Северуса, не была приправлена страхом.  
\- Мне хотелось бы видеть тебя, - сказал он.  
Ответные слова жгли горло, как хороший бренди. Гарри молча развязал шнурок на поясе пижамных штанов и дал им упасть, видя всплеск желания в черных глазах Снейпа.  
Мгновенье Гарри стоял неподвижно, чувствуя себя неловко и в то же время ощущая болезненное возбуждение, порождаемое взглядом Снейпа.  
\- Весь твой, – сказал он наконец и вновь шагнул ближе. Снейп обнял его за талию и, крепко прижав к себе, принялся целовать – глубоко и властно, совсем как сам Гарри чуть раньше, – до тех пор, пока тот не отстранился.  
\- Боже... это слишком... – задохнулся юноша. – Не забудь, я молод и сильно заведен, – он опустил лицо на грудь Снейпа, покрытую, как и его собственная, капельками пота, и нежно лизнул ближайший сосок, положив пальцы на пояс Снейповых брюк. С одной стороны было неплохо, что Снейп вел себя скованно: Гарри был возбужден настолько, что уже кончил бы, будь Снейп посмелей.  
Гарри замер в немой просьбе, и Снейп склонил голову поцеловать его горло, заставив застонать, беспомощно скребя пальцами по застежке его брюк. Приложив немало усилий, Гарри наконец справился с ней и потянул брюки вниз, ощущая под пальцами обнаженную кожу.  
\- Вот как, Северус Снейп? – прошептал он в порозовевшее ухо, прежде чем лизнуть его. – Без белья? Вы, безусловно, подготовились к визиту.  
Он сжал зад Снейпа ладонями и поцеловал нежную кожу чуть ниже уха.  
\- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, - сказал он, отступая, чтобы встретить взгляд Снейпа и чувствуя, как напряжено тело под его руками. – Хочешь ли этого ты?  
Снейп смотрел на него; лицо его было искажено волнением и досадой.  
\- Я...  
Гарри улыбнулся, покачав головой.  
\- Неважно.  
\- Гарри...  
Гарри ласково засмеялся.  
\- Господи, Северус. Все, что нужно, это чтобы ты дотронулся до меня.  
Он взял правую руку Снейпа и прижал ее к своему члену, прикрывая глаза, когда ладонь сжалась.  
\- Ох. Боже. Да. Вот так... оо...  
Снейп обхватил Гарри свободной рукой и просунул колено меж его ног; Гарри задрожал, толкаясь в крепкое кольцо пальцев Снейпа, чувствуя, как это твердое бедро прижимается к его яичкам, слушая его голос, хриплый от страсти. Он вжаллся лицом во вспотевшую шею Снейпа, где бился и трепетал пульс.  
\- Гарри... да... – Снейп ласкал его быстро и умело, а когда у него вырвался нечленораздельный жадный звук и он накрыл рот Гарри своим, тело Гарри взорвалось. Он вскрикнул и кончил, обнимая Снейпа и выплескиваясь на их животы.  
Снейп выпустил его иссякший член с ласковым поглаживанием и держал Гарри в объятиях до тех пор, пока юноша не смог снова дышать и твердо стоять на ногах. Он вцепился в волосы Снейпа и увлек удивленного мужчину в еще один поцелуй, на этот раз длинный, глубокий и утверждающий.  
\- А теперь, - Гарри глубоко вздохнул, скользнув рукой меж их тел, чтобы накрыть по-прежнему возбужденный член Снейпа. – Как насчет тебя самого?  
Тот моргнул, снова явно ощущая неловкость.  
\- Я... не...  
\- Можешь, – глухо, уверенно ответил Гарри. – Позволь, я... – он медленно сполз на пол, приводя в движение мышцы ног, натренированные двумя годами упражнений, предназначенных, согласно брошюрам спецназа, для совершенно иной цели, и оставляя след поцелуев на груди и животе мужчины.  
\- Гарри...  
Колени его коснулись пола; он приоткрыл рот, видя, как широко распахнулись глаза Снейпа.  
Он взял член Снейпа в рот, поддерживая его языком нежно и бережно. Ноги Снейпа дрожали под его руками, пальцы трепетали в волосах, а когда он сомкнул рот вокруг шелковистой тверди, Снейп захрипел.  
\- Гарри... я...  
Поняв, Гарри поднялся. Он обхватил Снейпа за плечи – господи, тот трясся, как лист на ветру, – и опустил его назад, на диван.  
Он провел руками вниз по телу Снейпа и снова вернулся на ковер, раздвигая дрожащие бедра и прижимаясь губами к внутренней стороне сперва одной, потом другой ноги, наслаждаясь теплой кожей и тем, как волоски щекотали его лицо, язык, губы.  
\- Гарри...  
Теперь это прозвучало мольбой о большем. Гарри почувствовал, как гибкое тело напряглось, потом обмякло под его прикосновениями, стало удивительно отзывчивым и более расслабленным, чем Снейп, в его представлении, мог быть.  
\- Хорошо? – спросил он тихо, скользя руками вверх, к несомненной цели.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Снейп, изогнувшись. – Да...  
Гарри провел пальцем по тонкой кожице члена, и Снейп еле слышно застонал, откидываясь на диван и сжимая кулаки.  
Гарри поцеловал почти безволосый живот Снейпа, держа руки на остро выступающих косточках таза, чтобы подготовиться к реакции, потом языком повторил путь пальцев.  
Бедра Снейпа дернулись, он впился Гарри в голову.  
Гарри стряхнул его пальцы и лизнул снова. И опять и опять, чувствуя, как вздрагивает каждый раз тело Снейпа. Тогда он сжал основание члена и принялся лениво ласкать языком влажную, мягкую головку.  
Снейп издал придушенный звук, извиваясь под прикосновениями его языка.  
Гарри сделал паузу. Глаза Снейпа были зажмурены, руки все еще сжимали обивку, а тело подрагивало.  
\- Открой глаза, - нежно сказал Гарри, сжимая бедра Снейпа. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня видел.  
Снейп шумно вздохнул несколько раз, потом медленно, дрожа, выдохнул. Руки его поднялись заслонить лицо, будто пытаясь укрыться от признания.  
\- Я вижу тебя.  
У Гарри захватило дух. Он и сам закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь смыслом этих слов. Затем наклонился, чтобы насладиться человеком, который, несмотря ни на что, произнес их. Он вобрал член Снейпа глубоко в горло и сосал, заставляя того стонать и толкаться в него, заряжаясь обновленным возбуждением от подобной реакции.  
Остановившись, Гарри опустил голову и обвел языком поджатые яички мужчины, устраивая им краткий, влажный массаж.  
Снейп тихо вскрикнул, отчаянно потянувшись к Гарри. Он не двигался и дышал почти болезненно.  
\- Пожалуйста... я... слишком долго...  
Гарри освободил яички, потянувшись к руке Снейпа. Их пальцы сплелись, и Гарри снова взял его член в рот.  
Он работал ртом, руками, осторожно применяя язык, пока неподвижное тело Снейпа совсем не окаменело. Он задрожал и вскрикнул почти удивленно, кончая, и Гарри продолжал ласкать его до полного удовлетворения.  
Спустя минуту, Гарри уселся на диван и привлек Снейпа к себе, радуясь тому, как мужчина расслабился, покойно вздыхая, в его обьятиях. Оба были влажны от пота и покрыты вкусом и запахом друг друга.  
Поцеловав Снейпа, Гарри поднял его на ноги.  
\- Пойдем. Не можешь же ты спать на диване.  
\- Это еще почему? – проворчал Снейп, пока Гарри тащил его в темную спальню. Комнатка была прохладнее гостиной, но холодно в ней не было: Гарри заблаговременно протопил камин, где теперь тихо тлели угли.  
\- Потому что тогда я не смогу спать с тобой рядом, – Гарри откинул одеяла и ласково подтолкнул Северуса в кровать, неловко перелез через него на другую сторону и оперся на локоть, чтобы получше видеть.  
\- Accio палочку, – когда та упала ему в руку, Гарри взмахнул ею над ними, пробормотав заклинание, которое устранило последствия их занятий в предыдущие полчаса.  
Снейп лежал неподвижно, прикрыв лицо локтем. Гарри отложил палочку и смотрел, ожидая. Наконец Снейп вздохнул и потер лицо.  
\- Прости, – голос его был хриплым, усталым.  
\- За что? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Что я не могу... не смог...  
Гарри накрыл его рот ладонью, борясь со смешком при виде удивления в глазах Снейпа.  
\- Северус, не знаю, может, ты не обратил внимания или просто обладаешь невероятно высокими стандартами, но мне было чертовски хорошо, – он склонился, заменив ладонь губами на мгновенье, потом упал рядом. – Ты слишком много беспокоишься.  
Снейп засмеялся.  
\- Гриффиндорец.  
\- Слизеринец, - парировал Гарри, повернувшись на бок. – В самом деле. Ты в порядке?  
Не поднимая головы с подушки, Северус взглянул на него.  
\- Кажется, да.  
Гарри усмехнулся, лениво водя пальцами по обнаженной для него коже.  
\- Вот и славно. Я тоже, – его пальцы нашли выпуклый, жесткий участок кожи старого шрама вдоль Снейповых ребер, и он склонился поцеловать его, потом продолжил нежное исследование.  
Снейп поглядел вниз, и Гарри остановился.  
\- Извини. Тебя это раздражает? – он не убрал пальцы.  
\- Нет, - подумав, ответил Снейп. – Просто странно. Странно, когда тебя касаются с...  
\- Любовью? – предложил Гарри, погладив снова.  
Снейп нахмурился было, но потом улыбнулся странно обезоруживающей улыбкой и коснулся пальцами тыльной стороны Гарриной ладони.  
\- Да.  
\- Что заставило тебя прийти ко мне?  
\- Ты уезжал. Мне не хотелось терять то, что могло стать моим единственным шансом...  
Гарри засмеялся.  
\- Единственным шансом? То, что завтра я уезжаю, не значит, что мы никогда больше не увидимся и не поговорим. Я сам собирался устроить так, чтобы мы встречались снова, и часто – даже до того, как ты сегодня постучал в мою дверь.  
\- А сейчас?  
Гарри одарил Снейпа лучшим из своих несгибаемых взглядов.  
\- Сейчас, когда я поразвлекся с тобой, я намереваюсь бросить тебя безо всякого сожаления и перейти к следующему завоеванию.  
Снейп закрыл глаза.  
– Ты настолько не умешать лгать, что не в состоянии убедить даже такого ущербного в сексуальном и эмоциональном плане человека, как я, в том, что говоришь.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
\- Не заметил никакой ущербности. Но мне, наверное, стоит испытать товар чуть внимательнее, прежде чем делать выводы, не правда ли? – он приподнялся и оседлал бедра Снейпа, внимательно следя за признаками неудобства или страха в позе или внезапно открывшихся глазах мужчины. Снейп внимательно осмотрел его, не пряча своего восхищения. Удовольствие в этих темных глазах окатило уже оживающее либидо Гарри неожиданной волной.  
Тогда – будто поняв, что его поймали на горячем, – Снейп закрыл глаза и издал фальшиво-мученический стон.  
\- Знай я, что ты так требователен... – начал он.  
\- Ты бы кончил ломаться намного быстрее, так? – сказал Гарри, медленно укладываясь поверх Снейпа, чувствуя, как тело под ним невольно выгибается, чувственно сжимая его возбужденный член между ними. – Мммм... кстати о том, чтобы кончить быстрее...  
Снейп опустил руки на бедра Гарри и сжал их.  
\- Сумасшедший.  
\- А сам-то, - ответил Гарри, целуя его.  
\- Будешь разочарован, - предупредил Снейп. Гарри просунул руку меж их тел, и Снейп задохнулся. Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Почему-то я так не думаю.

**глава 7: день седьмой**

Гарри проснулся в темноте, ощущая прижатое к спине горячее тело, руку на талии и тихое сонное дыханье, щекочущее плечо.  
Губы сомкнулись на его коже как раз под ухом; Гарри радостно застонал, выгибаясь назад, и к его ягодицам тут же приникла возбужденная плоть, а рука Северуса туго сжалась вокруг его собственной.  
Гарри немного повернул голову.  
\- Для человека, который никогда ни с кем не спит, ты быстро приспосабливаешься, – он потянулся погладить прохладную руку Снейпа, лежащую поверх одеяла.  
\- Я не спал, - пробурчал Снейп ему на ухо, притянув ближе и легко качая бедрами. – Думал, стоит выгодно использовать каждую минуту.  
\- Ты всегда был прекрасным стратегом.  
\- Тактик... наиболее подходящее слово в данной ситуации, – рука Снейпа произвела бесстрашную вылазку.  
\- Зануда… о-о... – Гарри сдался передовой атаке, сжимая левую руку вокруг Снейповой, а правой притягивая покачивающееся тело ближе. – Ох... да...  
Безошибочный «Ффых!» сработавшей в соседней комнате каминной сети прервал их. Оба замерли.  
\- Кому там не спится? – прошипел Гарри.  
\- Еще шести нет, - шепотом сообщил Снейп; руки его застыли на теле Гарри.  
\- Гарри? Гарри! – донесся голос из камина, свидетельствовавший о том, что это скорее «звонок», чем визит. – Гарри? Ты здесь?  
Снейп похолодел.  
\- Фадж. Черт побери, – сказал Гарри. Он сел, и руки Снейпа упали. – Прости. Наверное, это важно. Он знает, что я сегодня возвращаюсь, и не стал бы связываться, не случись что-то из ряда вон выходящее, – он склонился поцеловать нахмурившееся лицо Снейпа и вышел в другую комнату, по дороге завернувшись в мантию.  
\- Вот ты где, - просиял Фадж, увидев его. – Как себя чувствуешь – лучше?  
\- В чем дело, господин министр? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Извини, если разбудил, - предположил очевидное Фадж, – но мы только что получили новые сведения. Лестранжей обнаружили в Англии, в Корнуолле, – Фадж фальшиво прокашлялся, неуклюже пытаясь потянуть время. – Около Тинтагеля.  
\- Что? – Гарри бросило в мороз.  
\- Да, знаю. Мисс Тонкс немедленно связалась с профессором Люпином. Ответа не поступило.  
Ремус. Черт. Гарри попытался отдышаться.  
\- Ладно. Кто доложил, что видел их? – про себя он повторял: «Им нужен ты. Они не убьют его. Им нужен ты».  
Фадж отвернулся, будто советуясь с кем-то.  
\- Тот самый агент, который сидел у них на хвосте в Германии. Георг Краг.  
\- И никто не знает, что им нужно? – Гарри вспомнил Крага, маленького льстивого волшебника, который не понравился ему, но работал вполне компетентно. Если предателем был он, это означало, что утечка информации произошла в Германии, а не в его собственной конторе. Не хотелось думать о магах, с которыми он проработал два года, как о предателях, хотя болезненный опыт подстазывал, что предателем может стать любой.  
\- Нет. От Крага уже два часа ничего не слышно. Мы соберем тебе группу поддержки...  
\- Я предпочел бы сделать это сам, когда доберусь туда, сэр, - потребовал Гарри. Фадж вздохнул.  
Мысленно пересчитывая, что собрать в дорогу, Гарри добавил:  
\- Я буду через двадцать минут.  
\- Поторопись, пожалуйста. Нельзя терять ни минуты, если мы хотим поймать Лестранжей, – и Фадж исчез.  
\- Чертов ханжа.  
Гарри обернулся. Снейп стоял в дверях спальни в одних брюках, небритый, взъерошенный, разозленный и...  
Гарри сглотнул.  
\- Извини. Не думал, что придется уйти так скоро.  
Снейп покачал головой, раздраженно закрыв глаза.  
\- Корнуолл.  
Гарри подождал.  
\- Какое совпадение.  
Гарри обнаружил, что думает: «По крайней мере, заложник - не ты». Сейчас говорить что-либо в этом духе явно не стоило. Он прошел в спальню, погладив руку Снейпа по пути, быстро оделся, заклинанием открыл чемодан и собрал вещи, которые привез в Хогвартс на неделю лечебного отпуска.  
Снейп повернулся, не сходя с порога.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, каким количеством темной силы обладают Лестранжи?  
\- Да, - ответил Гарри, слыша натянутость собственного голоса. – Я помню.  
\- И пожалуйста, не говори мне, будто не подумал о том, что предатель в Министерстве должен знать, что ты что-то подозреваешь. Все это – лишь повод выманить и убить тебя.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Это приходило мне в голову.  
Снейп сощурился.  
\- Все это – месть, не так ли? Месть за Блэка.  
Гарри улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая объясняла, почему Сортировочная Шляпа хотела поместить его в Слизерин.  
\- Может быть. Частично. Но и за Ремуса тоже. А еще – потому, что нужно разоблачить предателя, чтобы никто больше не погиб без надобности.  
\- Ты глупец.  
Гарри снова улыбнулся.  
\- Я аврор.  
Он побросал оставшиеся вещи в чемодан и уменьшил его, чтобы сунуть в карман. Палочка отправилась в другой карман. Закончив, он вышел в гостиную. Снейп стоял у камина, скрестив руки на груди, и глядел на остывший пепел от вчерашнего огня.  
\- Это моя работа, - не зная, что еще сказать, прошептал Гарри.  
\- Тогда иди, - огрызнулся Снейп. – Выполняй свою работу. Зачем объяснять? Ты взрослый человек, делай что хочешь. Мне совершенно безразлично, когда и где именно тебя убьют.  
Взгляд Снейпа дрогнул, потом уверенно остановился на нераспечатанной бутыли виски на каминной полке. Гарри подобрался ближе. Сначала он не смел коснуться мужчины, боясь, что в подобном расположении духа Северус отшвырнет его на другой конец комнаты.  
\- Северус.  
\- Ты все еще здесь? Разве тебе не пора готовиться к собственным похоронам?  
Гарри вздохнул, кладя ладони на руки Снейпа и прижимаясь лбом к его спине. Она была как камень – твердая, неприступная.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал он, и камень дрогнул, смягчился.  
\- За что? – прошипел Снейп. – За то, что спас тебе жизнь, чтобы ты снова мог ее загубить?  
\- За то, что тебе не плевать.  
\- Мне плевать.  
\- А.. – Гарри отшатнулся; его бросило в холод, и Снейп быстро обернулся.  
\- Гарри... – он умолк, весь сжавшись, не в силах что-либо сказать или сделать.  
Гарри остановился, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Что же мне делать, если не поступать так, как велит сердце?  
Тишина. Снейп опустил глаза.  
\- Чертовы гриффиндорцы.  
Гарри засмеялся, несмотря на то, что боль в голосе Снейпа тянула его заплакать.  
\- Мы такие дураки, я знаю.  
Лицо Снейпа исказилось.  
\- Я... не могу... – прорычал он, тряхнув головой и бессильно разводя руками, - я не могу... так.  
Прошла минута, прежде чем Гарри понял, что этот неясный жест – и очень конкретное слово – объединяло их. Что, по крайней мере сейчас, они были одним целым. «Так». Будто проклятие.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, - проговорил Снейп, опустив голову. Гарри потянулся к гладким черным волосам, закрывающим лицо Снейпа.  
\- Прости. Я не... – «Поверить не могу, что прошу прощения за то, что люблю его». Гарри беспомощно покачал головой. «Снейп. Только Снейп способен вызывать такие чувства. Чему же я удивляюсь»? – Я не планировал переспать с тобой, а потом вот так сбежать.  
Снейп высокомерно поднял руку.  
\- Это здесь совершенно ни при чем. Я вовсе не ждал, что ты останешься. Да и неважно это. Раз ты не собираешься прислушаться к голосу разума, можешь идти.  
\- За что ты на меня злишься?  
\- Я не злюсь.  
\- А на слух так очень похоже.  
Снейп ожег его горящим взглядом.  
\- Тогда тебе стоит внимательнее слушать.  
В приливе угрызений совести Гарри сообразил, что Снейп имел в виду, что именно он хотел сказать. Что он чувствовал.  
Он обхватил Снейпа руками и крепко обнял. Тот не пытался вырваться или ответить на объятие, отворачиваясь, пока Гарри не сказал:  
\- Северус. Прошу тебя. Не делай так.  
Снейп обернулся с горящими глазами. Тряхнув головой, он схватил Гарри и поцеловал его, умещая гнев, страх, желание и неудовлетворенность в одном торопливом мгновенье.  
С тихим стоном Снейп отпустил его и Гарри отшатнулся, удержавшись за подлокотник дивана. В памяти тут же всплыла вчерашняя картина - распростертый на этом самом диване Снейп. Гарри посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего перед ним и теперь уязвимого совсем по-иному.  
Гарри сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох.  
\- Мне пора. Я... ты так и не сказал, что я должен тебе за лекарство.  
Снейп покачал головой. Лицо его было бесстрастно, но в глазах отражалась боль.  
\- Возможно, меня долго не будет, - снова заговорил Гарри, отходя к двери.  
\- Иди, - прошептал Снейп. – Черт возьми, иди же, - от отвернулся, дрожа, и Гарри вышел, чувствуя себя преотвратно, но зная, что на разговоры уже не оставалось времени.  
Закрывая дверь, он услышал всплеск разбитого стекла о камень, но никакой жалости по поводу потери бутылки Особого Запаса Старого Огдена не испытал.

* * *

В тот день Снейп, как обычно, вел уроки. Если он был чуть более немногословен, более натянут, чуть больше наводил на мысли о кипящем котле, который вот-вот рванет, никто из учеников не счел это из ряда вон выходящим. Единственное, что было необычным - это то, что он так ни разу за весь день и не взорвался, даже когда взрывались другие вещи.  
А если его видели бродящим по коридорам Хогвартса с мятым и обгоревшим клочком пергамента, зажатым в кулаке, - что ж, в этом тоже ничего особенного не было.  
На следующее утро за завтраком он сидел на своем месте слева от Дамблдора – по крайней мере, слева от кресла, которое обычно занимал Дамблдор, хотя директор – вот это было уже неожиданностью – за столом не присутствовал.  
Снейп был спокоен, но его прищуренные глаза и легкая сутулость говорили, возможно, о растянутой связке, спазме желудка или каком-то другом недомогании. Обеими руками он держал чашку кофе и пил так, будто это был его долг – методичными глотками, между которыми мрачным взглядом обозревал Большой зал и щебечущую, звякающую приборами массу учеников, завтракающих в нем.  
Он справился с двумя чашками и принялся было за третью, когда в зал вошел Дамблдор, минуя учеников и преподавателей без единого слова. Снейп поднял голову; что-то дрогнуло в его темных глазах, когда директор подошел прямо к нему и, прокашлявшись, сказал:  
\- Профессор Снейп? Не будете ли вы любезны пройти в мой кабинет?  
Снейп опустил чашку, будто слепой; она звякнула уголком о стол и закачалась, прежде чем остановиться. Он встал, не отрывая взгляда от Дамблдора, и обошел стол, следуя за директором.  
Они покинули Большой зал, провожаемые глазами всех присутствующих, а потом множество сов заполнили величественные покои, доставляя почту, посылки и утреннее издание «Ежедневного Пророка» в подставленные руки.

* * *

В относительном уединении коридора Снейп преградил Дамблдору путь.  
\- Господин директор, - это слово прозвучало одновременно как мольба и угроза.  
\- Северус, - ответил Дамблдор. – Прошу тебя. Поговорим в моем кабинете.  
Снейп дал ему дорогу, сжав руки в кулаки и следуя за директором к кабинету.  
Дверь открылась и Дамблдор вошел внутрь. Снейп последовал за ним, потом остановился. Корнелиус Фадж стоял перед ним, нервно потирая толстые ручки, рядом с избитым, окровавленным, мрачным Ремусом Люпином.

* * *

Спустя час после завтрака студенты обсуждали нечто совершенно феноменальное: Снейп стремительно выскочил из кабинета Дамблдора, вышел за ворота Хогвартса и исчез. Никакого объяснения его отсутствию не дали, а возвращению – тем более, несмотря на то, что вернулся он бледный, измотанный и безмолвный, превратившийся в тень своей былой энергичной, злобной натуры.  
Тишина облекала его, словно ледяная корка; даже коллеги не решались нарушить ее, лишь взволнованно смотрели ему вслед и говорили о нем шепотом, слишком неразборчивым для учеников.  
Но Снейп не мог возглавить мысли студентов из-за сенсации, которой была посвящена вся передовица «Ежедневного Пророка»: герой волшебного мира, сам Гарри Поттер, пропал без вести после нападения Пожирателей Смерти и считался погибшим.  
эпилог  
Днем в дверь Снейпа раздался стук. Он открыл ее и увидел Ремуса Люпина, немного оправившегося от суровых испытаний, пришедшихся на его долю, но все еще усталого.  
\- Могу я поговорить с тобой?  
Снейп не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Можно войти? – спросил Люпин, окидывая взглядом заброшенный коридор. – Мне нельзя выходить из укрытия; директор не хочет, чтобы меня видел кто-либо из учеников.  
Снейп не отошел.  
\- Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
\- Гарри... Гарри попросил меня поговорить с тобой.  
Снейп напрягся.  
\- Он просил меня увидеться с тобой. Сказал, что если не выживет...  
\- Заткнись! – коридор эхом повторил этот крик. Глаза Снейпа закрылись, и он отвернулся, будто Люпин был ему противен - или он был противен самому себе.  
Люпин умолк. Когда Снейп стал закрывать дверь, он тихо сказал:  
\- Он просил передать тебе, что просит прощения.  
Снейп резко втянул воздух, как если бы Люпин ударил его. Рука его, лежащая на ручке двери, сжалась в кулак и упала.  
\- Почему? – спросил Люпин. – Почему это было так важно для него?  
Ноздри Снейпа расширились; долгое время он молчал. Наконец он посмотрел на Люпина, и оборотень вздрогнул при виде боли, исказившей его бледное лицо.  
\- Гарри отдал за тебя жизнь, - прошептал Снейп; ненависть в его голосе ошеломила Люпина, приковывая его к месту.  
\- Северус, - начал он, но был принужден замолчать веселым звонком, за которым последовал магически усиленный голос Дамблдора.  
\- Просьба всем членам персонала немедленно явиться в фойе. У нас... – пауза явно скрывала смешок, - гость.  
Снейп и Люпин недоуменно переглянулись, и Северус миновал оборотня и зашагал вверх по коридору своим обычным быстрым шагом.

* * *

Удивительно, подумал Дамблдор, насколько быстро слухи распространяются по школе. И десяти минут не прошло с тех пор, как он сделал объявление по прибытии весточки от Фаджа, и обращался только к преподавателям, большинство из которых собралось вокруг него.  
Несмотря на это, десятки учеников примчались в вестибюль и с любопытством торчали в проходах, углах, на ступеньках главной лестницы, когда двери, открываясь, скрипнули и Гарри Поттер устало вошел внутрь.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся.  
\- Гарри, - сказал он поверх удивленного бормотания собравшихся студентов. – Мой дорогой мальчик. Добро пожаловать.  
Гарри одарил его улыбкой, но глазами уже скользил по группе учителей и толпе учеников. Он выглядел ужасно: одежда его была порвана, местами обожжена и испачкана кровью, лицо бледно, а глаза горели, ища кого-то.  
\- Господин директор, - перебил он нетерпеливым тоном. – А где...  
Дверь, ведущая в подземелья, распахнулась. Снейп остановился в проеме, будто наткнулся на стену, и вцепился побелевшими пальцами в косяк, неотрывно глядя на Гарри. Остальные учителя отошли с дороги, давая Гарри, с неверной улыбкой и неуверенным взглядом, пройти.  
\- Вернулся за очередным лекарством? – спросил Снейп предательски дрожащим голосом.  
Гарри растерянно захлопал ресницами.  
\- Нет. Нет, я... – в сомнении он протянул было руку, но тут же уронил ее. Снейп немедленно схватил его за опустившиеся плечи и рывком притянул к себе в свирепом поцелуе.  
Крики и вопли раздались в холле, эхом отражаясь от стен и затихая, а потом усилились снова, когда Гарри, который был далек от сопротивления, сомкнул руки на шее Снейпа и принялся с лихвой возвращать его поцелуй.  
Хуч усмехнулась. Эдан Мюир вовсю улыбался. Флитвик изумленно охнул, и Трелони тоже – но потом, сообразив, что должна была предвидеть случившееся, нацепила самодовольную ухмылку в случае, если кто-нибудь предпочтет смотреть на нее, нежели наблюдать за двумя волшебниками, сплетенными в объятии. Но никто на нее не смотрел.  
Макгонагалл разинула рот от удивления. Дамблдор улыбнулся, неуловимо махнул рукой, и целующаяся пара исчезла.

* * *

Оторвавшись наконец друг от друга, они обнаружили, что находятся в гостиной Снейпа. Оба были растрепаны, у обоих кружилась голова и не хватало дыхания.  
\- Как?.. – спросил Гарри.  
\- Дамблдор, - пояснил Снейп, стряхнув с лица волосы. – Старик вечно лезет не в свое дело.  
Гарри поправил съехавшие на нос очки и улыбнулся Снейпу.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты поцеловал меня на виду у... всех, вообще-то, - сказал он, поглаживая губы Снейпа кончиками пальцев.  
\- Если ты настолько глуп, чтобы явиться сюда в столь театральной манере, – хрипло ответил Снейп, – то заслуживаешь оказаться в неловком положении.  
\- Я не боюсь оказаться в неловком положении, - сказал Гарри.  
Снейп резко сжал его, шепча ему на ухо:  
\- Глупый... безрассудный...  
\- Ты меня раздавишь, - выдохнул Гарри, смеясь, и Снейп ослабил хватку. – А еще меня обвинял в показушности...  
Снейп смотрел на него так долго, что Гарри почувствовал, как тает изнутри. Наконец Снейп произнес:  
\- Ты стал моей слабостью.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Странно. Ты – моя сила. Я все это время о тебе думал. Знаешь, я всегда боялся разочаровать тебя. Был уверен, что ты ни за что не простишь мне, если меня убьют после всех усилий, которые ты приложил, чтобы спасти мне жизнь.  
Неожиданно Снейп слегка отстранился, заботливо осматривая его.  
\- Ты весь дрожишь. Ты ранен?  
Гарри вновь качнул головой.  
\- Просто очень устал. Освободившись, я направился прямо в Министерство, чтобы заказать команду очистителей и обливиаторов, и удостовериться, что с Ремусом все в порядке.  
Снейп фыркнул.  
\- Он здесь. Под личной охраной директора.  
Гарри поднял лицо.  
\- Фадж рассказал мне. Но я все равно бы пришел сюда.  
\- Хочешь увидеться с ним? – чутко спросил Снейп. – Думаю, он уже вернулся в свое укрытие.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
\- Потом. Я знаю, что с ним все в порядке. И я как раз там, где хотел быть.  
\- Романтичный идиот, - сказал Снейп, встряхнув его, потом прижал еще ближе. – Приляжешь? Хочешь поспать? Или можешь рассказать мне, что произошло?  
\- Давай сядем, – предложил Гарри. Снейп опустился на диван, продолжая крепко обнимать Гарри, который улыбнулся, уткнувшись ему в грудь. «Ну и кто из нас романтичный идиот»? Но он был слишком счастлив, чтобы сказать это вслух. Он прислушался к ровному, сильному биению Снейпова сердца. Оно успокаивало.  
\- Это был Краг, – сказал он. – Он был там, с Лестранжами. Я... мы сразились. Я победил. Мне удалось освободить Ремуса и заставить его убраться оттуда. Но потом Лестранжи поймали меня заклинанием "catena". Когда я очнулся, я был в одном из тех анти-магических пузырей, знаешь, "Cingeraequaro"?  
Снейп кивнул.  
\- И они меня бросили, - Гарри смотрел в огонь, вспоминая. – Даже пальцем не коснулись. Думаю, они ждали указаний о том, что делать дальше.  
Он взглянул на Снейпа, заметив по жестким линиям на лице мужчины, что тот тоже пытался сообразить, на кого могли работать Лестрейнджи.  
\- Фадж говорил, что ты меня искал, - сказал Гарри.  
Лицо Снейпа было невозмутимо спокойным.  
\- Искал.  
\- Значит, это был ты. Они занервничали. Я слышал их разговоры. Они думали, что обнаружены, или будут обнаружены вскоре. Меня перевели из подвала – и это дало мне шанс.  
\- Avada Kedavra? – рассудительно спросил Снейп.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Я хотел их допросить, но...  
Руки Снейпа крепче обвились вокруг него. Любая попытка утешить сейчас была бы невыносима; Гарри любил Снейпа за то, что тот знал это и ничего не говорил.  
Гарри прочистил горло.  
\- Фадж говорил также, что ты... ээ... накричал на него.  
\- Ему повезло, что я не воспользовался непростительными.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, у тебя было такое искушение, - ответил Гарри. – Но не думаю, что он знал что-либо. Честное слово. Он не имеет большого влияния на каждодневную работу авроров, знаешь ли. У Крага могли быть сообщники. Я практически уверен в этом. Кто-то из нашего Министерства. И я намереваюсь узнать, кто они.  
Снейп закатил глаза. Гарри бесстыдно прижался к нему.  
\- Не сердись. Ты же знал, каков я на самом деле, до того, как все случилось.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду свои суицидальные тенденции?  
\- Нет, мой героизм, - возразил Гарри. – И доброту, и храбрость, и...  
\- Ох, заткнись, пожалуйста.  
Улыбаясь, Гарри поднял голову.  
\- Заткни меня.  
Снейп склонился и накрыл рот Гарри своим, нежно и жадно одновременно; его язык уговаривал, а не требовал. Гарри обмяк в тепле, исходящем от тела Снейпа, запустив пальцы в длинные черные локоны, за которые мужчину было так удобно притянуть поближе.  
Когда Снейп отпустил его, Гарри снова улегся щекой ему на грудь, слушая, как ускоренно бьется сердце зельевара, и улыбнулся.  
\- А вот и привычная награда для героя.  
\- Ранняя смерть – привычная награда для героя, - сухо ответил Снейп.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
\- Сколько живу, столько волшебный мир ожидает моей смерти. Я не собираюсь больше об этом беспокоиться.  
\- Нет, беспокойство никогда не было одной из твоих сильных сторон, - сказал Снейп. – Слишком близко к прозорливости.  
\- Это уже ваша сильная сторона, профессор, - засмеялся Гарри.  
\- Кстати, - серьезно произнес Снейп. – Ты мог бы попросить меня о помощи.  
\- Я думал об этом, - признал Гарри. – Но... понимаешь, ты уже достаточно сделал - больше, чем кто-либо другой, - в битве с Волдемортом и его прихвостнями.  
Он не думал, что Снейп положительно отнесется к комплексу защиты, который развился у Гарри по отношению к нему.  
\- Кроме того, если бы ты меня спас, я бы потом всю жизнь за это расплачивался, - Гарри улыбнулся, полупьяный от усталости и счастья.  
\- Да уж, ты приучил меня уважать твою способность выбираться из переделок, равно как и способность попадать в них, - признал Снейп.  
Гарри тихо засмеялся, чувствуя, что засыпает. Он хотел было извиниться за это, но задремал.

* * *

Гарри проснулся укрытый, в тепле и уюте. Спальня Снейпа сфокусировалась перед его глазами, и он увидел темную фигуру, читающую в кресле у кровати.  
\- Ты так и не сказал мне, что хочешь за спасение моей жизни, - произнес Гарри сонным голосом. Он все еще был в одежде, но босиком, и не помнил, как укладывался в постель.  
При звуках Гарриного голоса Снейп даже не вздрогнул.  
\- Нет, не сказал.  
Внезапно Гарри все понял. Он потянулся за очками, нашел их на тумбочке и надел, строго щурясь на Снейпа.  
\- Ты все это выдумал, ведь так? Ты вовсе не собирался ничего с меня брать.  
Снейп взглянул на него.  
\- Самоуверенный мальчишка.  
\- Но я прав?  
Зельевар перелистнул страницу.  
\- Считай свой долг оплаченным. Ты ничего мне не должен.  
Гарри приподнялся на локте, подпирая ладонью щеку.  
\- Хитрый ублюдок.  
Снейп усмехнулся.  
\- Я многим тебе обязан, - серьезно сказал Гарри.  
\- Я думаю, мы вполне квиты.  
\- Э-э... кажется, я должен тебя предупредить, - произнес Гарри. Снейп посмотрел на него и юноша почувствовал, как краска приливает к лицу. – Я небольшой эксперт в этих делах, понятия не имею, что делаю, и наверняка все испорчу, но... существует довольно большая вероятность того, что я в тебя влюблен.  
Его пальцы нервно теребили кромку одеяла, пока Снейп не поймал их, удерживая нежно, но крепко, так же, как удерживал взглядом глаза Гарри.  
\- И опять-таки, - сказал он, - я думаю, что мы квиты.


End file.
